Babysitters Nightmare!
by Umineko-san
Summary: Sesshoumaru has to go to work and leave Rin with a babysitter. But Rin has something else in mind, and she is determined to make Sesshy stay with her. Evilness involved. Whole Inu gang and more go through the torture of being Rin's Babysitter. COMPLETED
1. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. Except my spiders. You leave 'em alone.

**Make it hell for them**

"Noooooo! Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't leave me! Rin will be sad!"

Sesshoumaru was having trouble getting out of his apartment to go to work.Especially as Rin had attached herself to his leg and she wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry Rin_…pant_ but I must go _gnha_ to work!"

"NO! RIN HATES BABYSITTERS!"

"I know _jeez_ Now let GO!" Sesshoumaru wrenched his leg from Rin's grasp and strode to the door; he paused and turned to Rin who was crying on the floor. He felt pity.

"Look, as soon as I get home I'll play the tickle game with you. O.k.?" Sesshoumaru mentally shuddered. He hated that cursed game. But he couldn't bear to see Rin cry.

"You promise?" She sniffed.

"I promise." Sesshoumaru turned to leave when Rin ran up to him.

"You didn't promise!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes I did, and don't point, it's rude." He replied.

"No you didn't! Do it properly" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru hated being bossed around but Rin looked dangerously close to crying again. He sighed and said flatly,

"Cross my heart hope to die

Stick a needle in my eye,

burn my hair cut my nails,

there I've said it so please don't cry." "Happy now?"

Rin gave him a toothy grin and opened the door for him. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and turned to leave.

"Oh and Rin, be good to the baby sitter." And with that, Sesshoumaru walked out the door. Rin closed the door and leaned against it, she grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I will."

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Rin was determined to make Sesshoumaru stay home and play with her all day. But she couldn't. Not with those damn babysitters in her way.

So what could she do? Get rid of them of course. Rin had it all planned out. If there's no one to look after her, Sesshoumaru would have to stay with her. Simple. Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of the doorbell.

'And that would be the baby sitter now' She thought.

Rin took a deep breath and put on the cutest smile she had. The door opened, and standing in the doorway was…..Kagome.

'Nice try Sesshy, this will be easy.'

"Oh hell-_o_ Rin!" She was speaking to Rin as if she was still a baby.

Rin played along.

"Hi! Do you wanna play with me?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"Uhh, o.k. then! Can I come in first?" She asked.

Rin opened the door wider to let her victim in. Kagome put down her handbag and crouched down so that she was level with Rin.

"So, what do you want to play?"

Rin thought for a minute.

"Mmmm…I know! Hide and Seek!"

Kagome forged a smile and acted as if this was her favorite game.

"Ok. I'll hide first!"

Rin waited until Kagome had counted up to 4 and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

'Aha! She'll never find me here! She'll just have to give up and leave!'

Rin thought gleefully.

She had hidden under the ironing table. (Yes Sesshy fans. He irons.) She giggled at her cleverness. Unfortunately, Kagome had heard.

"Found you!" Kagome ducked under the table and pretended to laugh.

Rin smiled. 'Damn you. This isn't over.' She thought.

"Ok! Now YOU hide and I'll count!"

Kagome went to 'hide' while Rin counted. Rin faced the wall and covered her eyes.

"1,2,3…" She turned around slowly and peered through her fingers. The

coast was clear.

" 4,5,6…" Rin padded over to the heating control button.

" 7,8,9…" She turned it up to the maximum temperature.

"…10! Ready or not here I come!"

Rin stomped noisily on the spot then hid behind the sofa. She waited. After what seemed like hours, Kagome came out from under the bed and walked over to the door fanning herself with her hand.

"Phew! It's boiling in here! I'll hide outside instead." Kagome closed the door quietly behind her and stood outside waiting for Rin to find her.

'It's a small apartment. 'It won't take long' she thought. Oh how wrong she was. Rin had locked the door from the inside.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-66

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was in his office signing some papers.

'I wonder how Rin is behaving.' He wasn't very worried. He didn't trust babysitters so he got Kagome to look after her. After all, Kagome was the best choice. She had experience with children. And Rin liked her…right?

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-66

Rin ran around the apartment noisily so that Kagome would think that she was looking for her. After a few minutes, Rin stopped walking around the apartment and slumped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Occasionally shouting things like: "Kagome where are you?" And "I'm coming to get youuuu!"

Kagome was dozing on the spot. She woke up suddenly and looked at the time.

"Oh my Gosh! Its 6:00pm! How long have I been out here?!"

She turned the knob on the door. But it didn't open. Kagome knocked.

"Er, Rin? I'm out here! Can...can you open the door please? Rin?"

Rin had turned the volume up on the TV. Kagome was starting to panic. What if Sesshoumaru comes? And he finds her out here? What will he do to her? Kagome had 1 hour to get inside. And Rin has to be asleep by the time Sesshoumaru gets back. Kagome rapped desperately on the door again

"RIN! LET ME IN! RIIIN!!!"

Rin was happily watching Billy and Mandy on Cartoon Network. But she couldn't ignore Kagome's pleas. She felt sorry for her. Rin hesitantly turned off the TV and opened the door.

"Oooh, THERE you are!" She said sweetly.

Kagome ambled in and flopped onto the sofa massaging her temples. After a while when Rin was still watching TV, Kagome glanced at the small child.

"Rin? Don't you think you should go to sleep now? It's 7:00pm."

Rin recalled a movie which she had watched without Sesshoumaru knowing and did her best impression of Samara from 'The Ring 2'. She turned her head slowly and whispered,

"I don't sleep."

'Eeek!'

Kagome had had enough. There was something weird about this kid. She grabbed her handbag and was about to open the door when she heard a key in the lock. Sesshoumaru walked in with a load of paperwork in his arms.

Kagome could have cried with joy.

"OH! YOU'RE HERE!"

She threw herself on top of him knocking the paperwork on the floor. She straightened up and apologised to a very surprised Sesshoumaru.

"You know what? You don't have to pay me! Just promise never to contact me again, hahaha" She said shrilly.

He stared at her as she ran down the corridor giggling manically. Sesshoumaru shook his head,

'What a shame. She seemed to be the best one for the job.'

He shut the door and picked up his papers. Rin hugged him round the waist.

"She was so mean! She wouldn't play with me! Does this mean you have to stay with me now?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing and sent Rin off to bed. He tucked her in and went to the phonebook. He ran an elegant finger down the list of names and found what he was looking for; he picked up the phone and started dialling the number.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sango is available tomorrow night. She has a brother. Maybe Rin will get along with her…"

Rin heard this, and cursed in her mind. Sango would be a tough one. She went into a deep sleep and smiled, as she conjured up different ways of disposing of her next victim.

**Creepy kid huh? Remember to review! There's the whole Inuyasha gang and a few others coming up! And if you don't review, I will send my SPIDERS TO BITE YOU!!! And NO you will NOT turn into spiderman. Review or die.**


	2. Aargh Spider!

Thank you sooo much cupidslovelyangel,peeps, hanyo-girl, yumi, mickyb93, inufire, Ididntdoit07, and every one else who reviewed! I'm so happy! (wipes tear) sniff

**Disclaimer: **Oh yes! I just received a letter from Rumiko Takahashi saying that she has given Inuyasha to me! For free! (I wish) - -!

-666-

Rin woke up extra early to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru who was waiting impatiently by the door, which within a few seconds rang shrilly. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find a smiling Sango on the other side.

"You're late."

Sango's cheeks flushed. She hated being told off. Especially by him.

"Er..yeah, sorry."

Sango entered the small apartment and smiled at Rin who sweetly smiled back.

Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed Sango by the arm and pointed to the huge boomerang on her back.

"What is that for?"

"Um, for protection."

"Protection from what may I ask?"

Sango hesitated to answer. Kagome had warned her about Rin before and Sango decided to take serious measures.

"From…burglars? In case they come in. Yeah."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They both stood there for a few seconds until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as if reminding Sango of something.

Sango stared at him for a moment; his eyes darted to Rin.

"What? Oh! Oh…"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Kinder Surprise chocolate egg. And handed it to Rin who squealed delightedly and began tearing the wrapping off.

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly and left the apartment closing the door behind him. Sango watched Rin stuffing herself with chocolate until all that was left was an empty packet and chocolate smeared all over the evil child's mouth. Rin remembered what Sesshoumaru had told her about keeping her face spotless around the babysitters and obediently wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Sango snapped out of her trance and went to the sofa to relieve herself of the Hiraikotsu, leaving Rin free to run to her room and step on the egg to open it. And what came out of it gave her an excellent idea of how to get rid of Sango. She slowly picked up the toy and a malignant grin stretched from ear to ear.

'Fantastic' She thought.

But it wasn't time yet, Sesshoumaru comes home at 7:00pm. She had to think of something to do first. Rin paced around her room pondering for a while when suddenly she tripped on something. She scrambled to her feet and turned around with her foot raised ready to kick the hell out of whatever had made her fall, when she got another idea. Simple but brilliant. She had tripped over a doll which was protruding from under her bed. She lay flat on the floor and felt around for her other dolls but didn't find any more. Rin could have cried, but then she spotted a family of floppy bunny rabbit dolls which Sesshoumaru's girlfriend had given her for Christmas. She grabbed them and ran back to the sitting room where Sango had turned on the TV and was watching a Tennis match.

Rin stepped in front of the TV screen and smiled innocently. Sango couldn't help feeling the urge to shove Rin out of the way. The match was almost finished! But, Sesshoumaru had given her specific orders. And she wasn't prepared to face the consequences if she disobeyed him. Sango turned off the TV and kneeled down on the floor facing Rin and Rin smiled at her,

"Do you wanna play tea party with me?"

'The hell I do!' Was Sango's first thought but instead she said,

"Sure! I love that game!"

Rin shoved a bunny into each of Sango's hands.

"Now this is Mrs Bunny and this is Mr Bunny" She said pointing to each one.

"And you wait here while I get Baby Bunny! O.k?"

Sango nodded. Rin ran to her room and pretended to look for 'Baby Bunny.'

As soon as Sango had looked away, Rin pressed herself flat against the wall near the door and peeped past the door frame. If she was correct, Sango would do exactly what Rin was predicting. She rubbed her hands together evilly and giggled.

Sango was looking from one floppy bunny to the other. She sighed heavily.

"This is so humiliating. Even Kirara hates bunnies."

Sango stared longingly at the blank TV screen then looked back at the bunnies with dread. She lifted Mr. Bunny closer to her face and stared at it. It had a funny expression which looked strangely familiar. One eyebrow was raised and it had a cheesy, almost perverted grin on its face. Ah, now she knew who it looked like.

Sango smiled and made Mrs. Bunny catwalk past Mr. Bunny. Mr. Bunny's head bent down and 'stared' at Mrs. Bunny's ass. He then ran up to Mrs. Bunny and bent down on one knee holding Mrs. Bunny's hand.

"Oh Sango!" She said in a low voice "Will you bear my children?"

She made Mrs. Bunny turn around and Mr. Bunny's fat paw stroked her butt.

"Argh! How dare you! Hentai! Pow!" Sango said in a crude imitation of herself.

She lifted Mrs. Bunny's arm and made it slap Mr. Bunny halfway across the room.

Which looked extremely funny as Mr. Bunny was very floppy.

Sango retrieved it and made Mrs. Bunny jump on top of Mr. Bunny, pounding him into the floor. She saw a pencil nearby and made Mrs. Bunny use it to whack Mr. Bunny on the head repeatedly. She chuckled at how childish she could be. Sango was actually starting to enjoy herself, but then she began to feel the anger herself and made Mrs. Bunny rip Mr. Bunny's head off.

"Oops."

Sango lifted up the headless doll to inspect the damage and saw Mr. Bunny's head roll under the couch. She looked around wildly to see if Rin was watching and then looked back at the beheaded bunny. She momentarily closed her eyes as if praying for a solution, but when this didn't come she simply hid the headless bunny behind her back.

Rin cheered silently, she had done it! Oh Sango was in for it now! She checked her plastic watch. Twenty five minutes to go. She tapped her forehead. Hmmm….

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Rin skipped up to Sango.

"I couldn't find Baby Bunny so I don't wanna play anymore."

Sango was relieved. She tossed the headless bunny under the sofa from behind her back beamed as if nothing had happened. But Rin saw. She would need to know where it was for when Sesshoumaru came home.

Sango brushed her hands and stood up.

"So! Are you hungry?"

Rin nodded vigorously.

"Jam sandwiches?"

"O.k!"

Rin ran over to the sofa and jumped into it, turning on the TV to watch Spongebob Squarepants. Meanwhile, Sango lead herself to the kitchen and opened every cupboard to find what she needed. While Sango was making Rin's sandwiches she thought to herself,

"I wonder what Kags was talking about. Rin's the sweetest kid ever! I don't know why she got so worked up about it."

She laid the second slice of bread on top of the jammed first slice, and searched for a plate to put it on. She chose a flowery yellow one. Sango brought the plate to the sitting room were Rin was watching Spongebob and swinging her legs. Sango smiled at the cuteness. She looked down at the sandwiches then suddenly she heard an ear splitting scream. Her head jerked up to see Rin standing on the sofa pointing to something black and hairy in the floor.

"Oh my God! Its Naraku's minion!" Sango exclaimed.

Sango dropped the plate which shattered on the floor and ran for her boomerang.Rin tried hard to hide her glee as Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu high up in the air and brought it down with all her might screaming,

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The giant boomerang crashed onto the poor creature, but to Sango's surprise (and to Rin's delight) the Hiraikotsu bounced off it!

"Huh!!?? Fine then, you won't get away THIS time Naraku!!!"

Sango lifted her weapon again and brought it again. Again she failed and left a crater in the floor. Sango was furious. She screamed,

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! DAMN YOU NARAKUUUUU!!!!!!"

And began to bash the creature repeatedly. But it just kept bouncing off. This made Sango go wild with fury.

Rin checked her watch. One minute left. It was time.

Sesshoumaru, who was exhausted after a hard day of work, heard a scream and a loud bang. He rushed up the stairs and hurriedly searched his pockets for the keys. Sango lifted up her Hiraikotsu one last time, and began to bring it down with all her strength when she heard a key in the lock. She spun around breathing heavily.

"Huh?"

Rin took the chance to grab the hairy thing and placed on her head. She positioned herself on the floor underneath Sango's weapon.

The door flung open and Sesshoumaru dashed towards them.

Sango looked back at the creature and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Rin sitting there with a 'scared' look on her face and the thing on her head. She proceeded to bring the Hiraikotsu down with all her might, Sango´s boomerang was inches away from Rin's head, when Sesshoumaru dived onto the floor in front Rin and put his arms protectively in front of his face and Rin. Sango screamed and stopped her weapon just in time. She dropped the boomerang and took a few steps backwards in horror. She had almost killed Rin!

Sesshoumaru got to his feet slowly and stared at Sango while Rin burst into tears. (fake of course) Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up a very battered black rubber spider.

"What happened?"

Rin covered her face with her hands hiding her grin and pretended to sob.

'I thought you'd never ask. Muhuhahahaaa!' She thought maliciously.

"We were playing tea party sob and she pretended that Mr. Bunny was you and-"

"Mr.Bunny?"

Rin crouched down and picked up the headless bunny from under the sofa.

'Crap' Sango thought.

Rin held up the poor toy up to Sesshoumaru, who held it with a look of horror on his face. He didn't care about the stupid toy, it was the person who gave it to Rin he cared about.

Rin carried on,

"And then she ripped the head off and tried to hide it. hic Then after, I said I was hungry and she made me jam sandwiches. I _told_ her that I'm allergic to strawberry jam but she didn't listen. So she got angry and smashed the plate on the floor."

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes away from the limp body in his hand and stared at the broken plate on the floor. The broken_ yellow flowery plate._

Rin tried to hide her glee at the look of Sesshoumaru's expression. (I know, its mean.)

"And- and then I was playing with the toy that came out of the chocolate egg, when

s-she saw it and went crazy and started whacking it with that THING!"

She pointed a shaky finger at the Hiraikotsu which had created another crater where Sango had dropped it. Sango listened to all this. She gawped at the cleverness of the brat.

'Wow. Kagome was right. She is EVIL'

Sesshoumaru turned to glare at Sango.

"Leave…now." He said softly in a dangerous tone.

Sango took a few steps backwards and reached for the doorknob.

"Er…sorry?"

Sesshoumaru squeezed the remains of Mr.Bunny so hard that the stuffing popped out of it.

"Um, I can pay for that."

Sango pointed to the smashed floor caused by her oversized boomerang.

"Haven't you done enough damage!?"

Sango turned the doorknob and ran all the way out the building.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Rin brushed her teeth and went to bed leaving Sesshoumaru alone to think of who to summon next. She grinned maliciously.

'Keep 'em coming Sesshy! This is getting interesting!'

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was hopelessly trying to fix Mr. Bunny's head back on its unstuffed body. He gave up and threw it against the wall.

He rested his head in his hands and tried to think of someone to look after Rin tomorrow. He was running out of options. There was absolutely NO WAY that he was going to call Inuyasha. Anyone but him. Even that pervert monk would be better.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head. Hmmm, maybe Miroku wouldn't be too bad. He was very calm. And he wouldn't DARE to try anything with Rin. After all, the monk's heart was set after that maniac woman with that boomerang. Sesshoumaru considered it for a moment. Then he decided it would be for the best. He searched his contacts book for Miroku. And dialled.

Rin was still awake. She caught the words 'Miroku' as Sesshoumaru repeated the name while looking for his number.

She smiled. This was going to be VERY interesting…

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! The houshi is coming! Don't forget to review! That little purple button at the bottom of the screen is there for a reason!**


	3. Oh Buddha

Thank you sooooooo much mickyb93, IwasATeenageBarbieDoll and japanimeniac for your reviews! Luv ya!

**Disclaimer: **WHAT??? SORRY CANT HEAR YOU? DO I OWN WHAT??? Ok fine! I don't own Inuyasha. (author mumbles angrily)

666

The doorbell rang early in the morning. Rin jumped out of bed and rang to open the door.

"Hello Miroku-sama!"

Sesshoumaru strode out of his bedroom, suitcase in hand and pulled Miroku into the kitchen.

Rin smiled to herself. This was going to be VERY interesting. She listened hard to what Sesshoumaru was saying.

"I want to make this clear, you will NOT touch Rin and you will certainly not do anything perverted around her. _Do you understand?_"

Miroku, who held his hands up defensively replied calmly.

"I swear on my life that I will not do anything. And I wasn't going to. It's against my religion."

He bowed and left the kitchen to stand next to Rin. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the monk before leaving the apartment shutting the door behind him.

Miroku bent down with a pleasant smile on his face.

"So! What do you want to do today?"

"LETS PLAY!!!" She said flailing her arms about wildly.

She began running around in circles around the poor monk who was trying to catch her.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA-"

Miroku had put a hand on her forehead to stop her.

"My child, you have too much energy! Why don't you meditate? It will calm your spirit."

Rin raised an eyebrow but agreed. She'll get him later.

A few seconds later they were both cross legged on the floor, thumbs and index fingers touching with their eyes closed. Well, Rin was peeking at Miroku with one eye so that she could copy him.

"Focus your energy….breath in…..and out….Oummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Rin copied him.

"Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Miroku spoke again calmly,

"Think nothing, feel nothing….ignore all noises…nothing shall distract you...concentra-"

Miroku stopped abruptly and opened his eyes, something very heavy had fallen into his lap. He looked down. There was a mound of dolls. Rin had tip them there was smiling hopefully at him.

Miroku stayed in the same position and sighed heavily.

'Oh Buddha! Why me!?'

"Very well. I will play with you for a _while_."

Rin had sat down in front of him. And started lining up all the dolls in front of him. Miroku observed them and picked one that had the same uniform as Kagome.

"Hmmmm…"

Rin watched him as he stroked the dolls bottom. His eye caught sight of a doll that looked remarkably like Sango. He dropped 'Kagome' and grabbed 'Sango'. He stroked her hair for a while, and then he happily stoked her ass too. He suddenly let out a girlish gasp and screamed "HENTAI!" in Sango's voice as he made her slap his cheek repeatedly with her stiff plastic hand. He grinned. Rin raised an eyebrow and yanked her doll out of the monk's hand whose grin faded. She shoved a Ken doll into his hand. Miroku pointed at it with a look of amazement on his face.

"Hey! It looks like me!"

Miroku licked his finger and began to style the Ken doll's hair to look like his own.

"So! What will this handsome fellow do?"

"He's going to die." Rin replied flatly.

She searched around in the heap of dolls and pulled out a rubber spider (yes, the same one that led to Sango's doom) and a purple octopus.

"These two will be Naraku. Naraku's going to fight Inuyasha."

Rin revealed another Ken doll with white hair (toilet paper) and a red haori. (she had colored in his original clothing in red feltip)

She made monster noises while making the rubber spider parade around in front of 'Inuyasha'.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Inuyasha had blown Naraku away with his sword. (a broken knife),Rin threw the spider over her shoulder and replaced it with the octopus. She brought in the doll that looked like Kagome, and made her cower in front of Naraku.

"AAAAAAAH! Save me Inuyasha! Inuyasha!! INUYASSSHAAAAA!!!"

Inuyasha jumped on top of Naraku and beat him over the head with his sword. Miroku who had been staring at all this decided to join in. He grabbed a black pen and drew a black hole on 'Miroku's' right hand. He made the doll jump in front of Kagome and held out his right hand, making sucking noises that sounded like a hoover. The real Miroku snatched Naraku out of Rin's hand and threw it across the room. Then he grabbed Sango and made her run up to his doll self.

"My hero!"

Sango began kissing 'Miroku' all over his face. Miroku laughed out loud and wiped a delighted tear from his eye. Rin glowered at him.

"I'm bored! I don't want to play anymore."

She stood up and went over to the TV leaving Miroku alone to clear up the mess. Which he did. Looking up all the ladies skirts and dresses as he put them one by one into the bag.

When he had finally finished, he stood up and went over to the sofa and sat down next to Rin. She was watching the Loony Toons and was laughing hysterically because Daffy Duck was chasing a monk around the monastery with a machine gun. Miroku shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. He gasped horrified as the monk tripped over his own feet and his robes went over his head revealing polkadotted underwear. Then Daffy beat the monk over the head repeatedly with a cross.

"That's sacrilegious! And monks certainly do _not_ wear that kind of underwear!"

Miroku grabbed the remote and changed the channel over to an educational program. Rin stopped laughing immediately and frowned. Miroku seemed satisfied with the program and lay back in his seat.

Rin was forced to watch 'The Magic Pencil' write simple words for half an hour.

"Now kids! Let's say the alphabet together one more time!"

Rin had had enough. She had endured this torture for way to long. She got off the sofa and went to her room leaving Miroku who was happily saying the alphabet and had begun singing along to the nursery rhymes. She paced around in her room thinking hard, and then stopped. What day was it today? IT WAS TUESDAY! Sesshoumaru comes home early on Tuesday! Just then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Rin panicked. She hadn't planned this yet! She screamed in anger, but at the same time gave herself an idea. Miroku heard the scream, leaped up from the sofa and ran to Rins room.

"Oh no! If something happens to her Sesshoumaru will kill-no wait-DESTROY me!"

Rin hid behind the door and ran out as soon as Miroku entered.

"What is it?!? What happened!??" He asked urgently looking around wildly.

Rin hurried to the bag of dolls and tipped them all over the floor, she also ripped the clothes off some of them. Then as the sound of the key in the lock came to her ears she grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the "ALL MENS CHANNEL" If you know what I mean.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and was welcomed by Rin (who somehow had time to sniff an onion and hold it closely to her eyes), running up to him with tears in her eyes and hugged his knee. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin up,

"What's wrong Rin?"

Rin put on her best shaky voice.

"That monk is watching _naughty things_!" She whispered.

She pointed to the TV, Sesshoumaru stared in horror and anger. At that exact moment Miroku came out from Rin's room looking confused and scratching his head.

"Oh! Hello Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku followed Sesshoumaru's gaze and blanched. He pointed at the TV accusingly.

"I was NOT watching that!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I swear!"

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's jacket.

"That's not all! I asked him where babies came from and he told me! He even _demonstrated!"_

She pointed at the pile of dolls on the floor. Most of them were undressed. Miroku was finding it hard to stay calm. He put one hand on his heart and held up his other hand solemnly.

"As a servant of Buddha I swear I have not committed any of the crimes of which I am being accused of"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer.

"I don't think Buddha would mind having one less servant to think about. So if you value your life I suggest that you leave NOW."

Miroku gulped and turned to leave then he ran towards the pile of dolls and grabbed the one that looked like Sango.

"Erm…can I keep this?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even more.

"O.k…I guess not."

Miroku quickly bowed to Sesshoumaru then ran out the door.

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned off the TV and went to his phone book while Rin dressed her dollies.

She was immensely pleased with herself. And couldn't wait for her next victim. But Sesshoumaru was having trouble finding someone else. He scanned all the phone numbers and sighed. He didn't trust the wolf, but he was his only choice, apart from Inuyasha, but he wasn't even considering letting Inuyasha come within 5 feet near Rin. So he called up the mangy wolf and explained the rules.

**Hmmmm..I wonder who it could be?** **Hehe! Hope you enjoyed Miroku's torture! I m WRITING the story and I feel sorry for him! Ok! please Review! I will love you forever!**


	4. Tag! You're it!

I will not condemn SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, fluffy (yes he will be in this story), mickyb93 (luv ya),anonymous (this story is actually based on what I have done when I was small…muahaha!) IWasATeenageBarbieDoll, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin, japanimeniac (thankyou so much for not complaining!) hanyo-girl (you don't like Rin very much do ya?), amberblood, BVD388 (Oh he'll babysit soon.), Angel-Star, peeps (why dont you register?) orianai (This fic is in the future so Kouga didn't do that.Yay! You like nekos!) nofaceprincess, inufire and hamgirl (hehe I like your name) to death because they reviewed my story! Yipeeeeeeeeee!

666

Rin ran to answer the door expecting her next victim but instead found Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

Sesshoumaru came out of his room fixing his tie. He had been given the day off so he was going to spend the day with his beloved girlfriend.

"Good morning Kagura"

Kagura smiled at him. Rin tugged on her hand.

"Are you going to play with me?" She asked hopefully.

Kagura glanced at Sesshoumaru. She was no good at turning Rin down.

"No Rin, Kagura and I will be meeting her father today."

"Awww…"

She hung her head in disappointment. But Kagura interrupted,

"Are you going to leave her by herself?"

"No, a babysitter should be arriving soon"

"So why don't we wait for them?"

Sesshoumaru looked reluctant.

"Aw come on you…you meany!" Kagura said awkwardly, she picked up Rin and carried her to the living room. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow,

"Meany???"

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Sesshoumaru tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for that mangy wolf to get his stinky ass in the apartment and Kagura, in the meantime, picked up a magazine and flicked through it. Rin was colouring in a drawing of Kouga being killed with an axe.

She grinned evilly to herself.

'Hehe, this is gonna be easy!'

Rin had planned this day out in her dreams. And she was prepared. Sesshoumaru was starting to hate the wolf already, he was late. He sighed angrily and opened the door to leave when he found Kouga on the other side with a fist raised to knock on the door.

"Er…. Morning?"

"You're overdue."

"Yeah well, I had trouble finding the place. You live in a big place huh?"

Kouga laughed and punched Sesshoumaru playfully on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru remained emotionless.

"Look after Rin with your life. Whatever happens to her will happen to you. Understood?"

Kouga gulped and nodded vigorously.

"Good"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga one last time before taking Kagura and leaving the apartment. Rin couldn't be happier.

'Whatever happens to me happens to him? Oh this is gonna be fun!'

Kouga took a deep breath and turned to face Rin who was smiling innocently up at him.

"So! What can I do for ya?" He questioned rubbing his hands together.

Rin leapt to her feet.

"You can help me with my homework!"

Kouga grinned.

"Ok then. Me being the cleverest one here." He boasted puffing out his chest.

Rin cheered and ran to Sesshoumaru's study. Kouga had seated himself at the table with a pencil in hand. She came back struggling with a very high stack of books and dumped them on the table. Kouga stared at them dumbfounded.

'Biology? Physics? Calculus? Philosophy? Economy and finances? What the hell?'

He seized the first book and opened it randomly.

"Okay…" he breathed. He squinted at the black squiggly smudges on the page.

"Whaat is yore ohpineion c-c-c-cooonssssserning Sockcrates thiry on the innmmortalitie of the sole?" He said slowly and with great difficulty.

Rin raised an eyebrow and leaned over the table and read out loud,

"What is your opinion concerning Socrates' theory on the immortality of the soul?" (Sesshoumaru had taught her well)

She sat back down in her seat and looked at Kouga expectedly.

"So? What is it?"

Kouga scratched his head with a confused look on his face.

"Er…well, you see…it's easy really…um…I, uh…heh…"

He paused and rested his chin on his fist and thought hard. If there had been a light bulb on top of his head it would have glowed.

"Aha! I've got it! My opinion is that….this Sockcrates guy was talking about that dead priestess lady…what's her name? Kikyo! That's it. And he was trying to explain that even though she dead, her soul is still around to haunt mutt face innit?"

Rin applauded and pretended to scribble down what he had just said.

"Wow Mr.Kouga! You're really clever! MUCH cleverer than that good for nothing Inuyasha!"

Kouga grinned and crossed his arms proudly. Rin heaved a book in front of her, took a piece of paper and scribbled some of the sums which were on the page. (She wasn't really copying it, she had no idea what 'percentages' were so she simply made up a few sums.)

She closed the book and thrust the piece of paper under Kouga's nose. He peered closely at the paper and occasionally chewed the end of his pencil.

"Right then! Um…what is ten minus five?"

Kouga counted off is fingers and kept looking back confusedly at the paper, then counted again.

Rin stared at him.

"Er…five?" Rin suggested

Kouga ogled at Rin.

"WHOA! That was fast! How'd you do that?! You're like some kind of super brain kid or something! YOU RULE!!"

Rin was immensely pleased with herself. She felt pity for Kouga and took out a book which read "History of Japan" and placed it on top of the Algebra book. Kouga blinked. Then grinned,

"Great! I rule at history! Ask me anything."

Rin opened the book at a random page and ran her finger down the many questions.

"Okay! Here's one!"

Kouga leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms with a grin plastered across his face.

"In what kind of society did the Japanese people live in under the rule of the shogunate during the Feudal Era?"

Kouga, who was rocking back and forth on the two back legs of his chair, fell backwards in surprise and shock. He lay on the floor on top of a broken chair, and then he popped into view.

"WHAT!!??? I don t know any – er - I mean…can you repeat the question?"

Rin repeated it.

Kouga's expression hadn't changed since he had fallen off his chair.

"Er…._I know this_…give me a minute. Aw COME ON!"

He thumped himself on the head several times. Rin had waited enough.

"They lived in an oppressive society."

Kouga threw up his arms in frustration.

"I KNEW THAT!!!! Okay shoot me again!"

Rin sighed mentally but she decided to give Kouga a break, she chose an easy one this time.

"Who were the Samurai?"

Kouga leaped to his feet with an arm pointing towards the ceiling.

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!"

Rin perked up.

"You do?"

"No."

He hung his head in shame and plopped back down on the floor and lay there on his back motionless. Rin leaned over the table and peered down at Kouga who was staring up at the ceiling.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

It had been one whole hour since the questionnaire. The books had been cleared away and Rin was now scribbling in a little silver book. Kouga snapped out of his trance and hauled himself onto the edge of the table.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing" She answered without lifting her eyes from the book.

"Lemme see!" He said standing up and running over to Rin observing the scrawl she had made.

"Huh! I can draw better than that!"

Kouga snatched the permanent marker out of Rin's hand, Rin gave him an almost Sesshoumaru like glare. But he didn't see. He hid the page from view with his right arm and scribbled frantically with his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"There! Ta daa!"

He uncovered his work and Rin gasped. Which he mistook as a gasp of amazement.

"Good innit?"

It was the worst drawing that she had ever seen in her life. It was supposed to be Kagome, but it was in fact a couple of sticks and blobs and scribbles for hair.

Rin put on a fake smile,

"Wow! That's great! But I bet you can't draw Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kouga smirked.

"I bet I can!"

He turned onto another page and began to draw. But as soon as he began to draw a wonky circle for Sesshoumaru's face he grimaced and roughly turned the page.

"Wait wait wait, I did it wrong."

He did another circle and scribbled the hair but he wasn't happy with it either and turned to another page.

"No no no no, again again again…wait."

He did this repeatedly. Rin's grin grew wider with every page Kouga squiggled on.

"I did it!"

He presented his work of art proudly. Rin muffled a snort of laughter. Kouga's drawing of Sesshoumaru was actually two blobs, four sticks and a huge crescent moon which covered his whole face. He also had huge blobby hands and two big circles for feet.

Rin pretended to be amazed at his talent. Kouga had got into the spirit of art and ripped out a page from the book. Rin grinned evilly as she read the words on the page which read 'Kagura's birthday' in neat writing. Kouga had grabbed a pair of scissors and began snipping here and there. He put the scissors down and spread out his work. It was a paper chain of girls. A very retarded chain of girls. Rin clapped delightedly but inside she was laughing.

'Oh he is gonna DIE!'

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Kouga had given up on art and sat down cross legged on the floor. Rin looked at the kitchen clock.

'It's time'

She sat down on the floor next to Kouga.

"Do you wanna play a game?"

Kouga shrugged.

"How about tag?"

Kouga perked up and leapt to his feet.

"Yeah!!! I'll be it!"

"Okay! But lets eat something first. I'm hungry" Rin said.

This was all part of the plan. She had heard from one of Kagome's conversations that Kouga got extremely hyper when he ate chocolate. So Rin ran to the kitchen and came back with a mega sized chocolate bar. Kouga's eyes widened with delight. He didn't even wait for Rin to break it in half, he snatched it out of her hands and wolfed it down hungrily. Rin pretended to be disappointed.

'Yes little wolf…enjoy your LAST MEAL! MUAHAHAHA!'

Kouga rubbed his hands together.

"Okay! Youhavefivesecondsheadstart!" He babbled excitedly

Rin had no idea what he had just said but she ran anyway.

"I'mcoming!!!!"

Rin ran under the table and shot out as soon she saw Kouga zooming towards her.

Kouga didn't stop to crouch down so the table went crashing into the opposite wall. Rin ran into Sesshoumaru's study, ran around it once and exited, Kouga followed, whizzed around several times sending books and papers flying before he too left the room.

Rin made sure he entered and destroyed every room in the flat.

Meanwhile Kagura and Sesshoumaru had just entered the building. The boy at the front desk ran up to Sesshoumaru with a worried look on his face.

"Er…s-sir? I thought you would like to know that something is going on in your flat and if it carries on the ceiling will collapse." He pointed upwards to the ceiling which was shaking slightly and small pieces of debris floated down from it. Sesshoumaru and Kagura glanced at each other for a moment then they both shot up the stairs. Sesshoumaru searched frantically for his keys while Kagura muttered "Come on come on come on!" repeatedly. Sesshoumaru paused for a moment.

"You're not helping."

He finally stuffed the key in the lock and wrenched the door open. At that exact moment Kouga tapped Rin on the shoulder, jumped onto the sofa, shot his fists up into the air and bellowed,

"I WON!!!"

Rin quickly positioned herself in the middle of the debris covered floor holding a hand to her head and wailed. Sesshoumaru stood stunned in the doorway staring around the apartment while Kagura rushed in and took Rin in her arms and tried to calm her down. Kouga blinked a few times in confusion, but he didn't lower his arms.

"Rin? What happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked weakly.

Kagura let go of Rin to let her explain. Rin sniffed, went over to the table and picked up the silver book which Kouga had been scribbling in before. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and held it up solemnly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock, he flicked through the pages and paused at the drawing of himself. He looked at Rin for an explanation.

"That's you. _He_ drew it" She said pointing at Kouga who was still in the same position.

Sesshoumaru stared at the drawing, observing the huge hands and feet. Kagura came over to look and burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru remained silent. He turned to the last page, and dropped the book clenching his fists. He glowered at Kouga who slowly lowered his arms.

"You….you ruined my schedule…destroyed my apartment….. hurt Rin….I will slay you…"

Kagura stopped laughing and held Rin close. Kouga sensed danger and stepped down from the ruined sofa.

"Er….I just have to say one thing…"

Sesshoumaru took a menacing step towards him.

"Um…..bye-"

And with that he fled the apartment screaming bloody murder, leaving a very disappointed Rin. She wanted to see some blood. Kagura cautiously patted the very homicidal Sesshoumaru on the shoulder sympathetically, then picked up Rin to get her ready for bed. When Rin was already tucked in and Sesshoumaru had finished trying to tidy up his study, Kagura read Rin a bedtime story. Sesshoumaru came in to say goodnight and to lead Kagura out. Rin thought of something, she liked Kagura.

"Kagura! Why can't _you_ be my new babysitter?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, Kagura glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Um, sorry Rin I can't. I have to work. Okay?"

Rin looked disappointed but cheered up when she heard Sesshoumaru talking on the phone after Kagura had left the apartment.

"Inuyasha, be here tomorrow morning, no questions, 8 o'clock sharp." Then he hung up.

**You like? You might be wondering how Sesshoumaru's apartment gets fixed after every chappie, well, Rin has a fairy godmother. Happy now? Review please!**


	5. Hanyou hunting

Thankx L1Ldumie TK., hamgirl, SerinaAngel, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin (Sorry! But Im pairing the characters as they are in the anime! That was the only time Kagura appears in the story.) mickyb93(ur welcome),inufire, hanyo-girl (ok ok! I will make Rin pay…somehow!) AnimeBisexhonie (Im not sure what Rin is to Sesshy yet) Lady Kagewaki (it is an honor!) thegr8sephiroth, Meow Meow Kitty Gurl (yay! Neko's come to meee!) Ididntdoit07(yipee! Your reading my other stories), peeps, amberblood and everyone else who reviewed! author wipes tear sniff

I'm so happy!

**Disclaimer:** Yes I do own Inuyasha. (author stares around looking dazed. Some guys in white suits come and drag author away…)

**Child of Satan**

Sesshoumaru stood by the front door counting the seconds on his Rolex watch that Inuyasha had left to arrive.

"5, 4, 3, 2……"

There was a pound on the door.

"…1"

Sesshoumaru called Rin and opened the door to 'welcome' his hanyou brother, who leant on the doorway noisily chewing gum with a grin plastered across his face.

"So _chewchew_, you need my help huh?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"No….I require you to look after Rin"

Inuyasha's annoying grin grew wider. "So you DO need my help? _Chew chew _Why is that?"

"I said no questions. Look after Rin or perish."

"Are those my only options?"

If looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead and stinking. Inuyasha got the message and bent over smirking at Rin.

"What do you wanna do today?"

Rin leaped up and down shouting "PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY!!!"

Inuyasha snorted. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna play dollies like dat son of a bitch pervert Miroku!"

Before Inuyasha could blink Sesshoumaru's hand was already tightening around his throat.

"You will NOT, I repeat you will NOT use that foul language in front of Rin. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Inuyasha gurgled. Sesshoumaru took that as a yes and let the hanyou fall to the floor in a heap. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself.

"Keh! Whatever"

Sesshoumaru turned to leave while Rin questioned Inuyasha if he was going to play with her.

"Of course I will play w-"

Sesshoumaru made his way out closing the door behind him.

"-ith no-one cuz I'm gonna watch TV"

Inuyasha left Rin (who scowled at him for ruining her plans) and slumped onto the black leather sofa and starting flipping through the channels. Rin sat on the floor in front of Inuyasha and stared at him. Inuyasha left it on the sports channel and put down the remote, then glanced down at Rin.

"What are you staring at?"

Rin frowned. "I don't like you."

"Join the club. Sesshoumaru owns it." He shrugged and made himself comfy to watch the match.

Rin sat there frowning at him hoping he'll get mad and do something stupid. But he didn't.

"Hey! Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a soda?" It wasn't really a question.

Rin's brain raced then lit up. She had an idea. She stood up and ran to the kitchen making a racket with the glasses and bottle of soda so Inuyasha wouldn't get suspicious. She reached for under the sink where Sesshoumaru kept his solution to indigestion. (Not that the great Sesshoumaru has indigestion…it was mostly for Rin) She read the instructions and grinned evilly at the words 'instant relief' Rin poured the soda into Sesshoumaru's finest tall glass and unscrewed the top of the evil bottle. She let a little bit of the clear liquid drip into the glass and stirred the soda with a teaspoon. She then glanced at the bottle and tipped the rest of the contents into the glass. She stirred it well and carried it carefully to Inuyasha, who grabbed it and drained the glass slurping noisily. He put it roughly onto the small table next to the couch. Rin sat down in the same place as before smiling at him waiting for any change in his expression as he listened intensely to the commentaries of the match.

"_And he's got the ball and he's dangerously close to scoring and…and…..HE SCORES!!!!!"_

Inuyasha jumped to his feet cheering and waving his arms around wildly, unfortunately for him, his arm knocked over Sesshoumaru's expensive glass which smashed to the floor into smithereens.

"Dammit. Sesshoumaru's going to kill me for that"

Rin leapt eagerly to her feet. "Don't worry! I'll take care of it!" And with that she rushed for the dustpan and brush. Inuyasha plopped back down on the sofa. Suddenly his stomach gave a lurch and made a squelching rumbling noise. He looked down warily at his stomach.

"Whoa…."

Rin came back with the dustpan and brush and began sweeping up the broken pieces of glass, while watching Inuyasha's expression change from confused to uneasy from the corner of her eye.

"Oh crap…I think I'm gonna blow!"

He ran towards the bathroom clutching his stomach. Rin smiled gleefully as she heard the sound of the toilet seat hurriedly being put up and then a loud sigh of relief. She finished sweeping up the broken glass but instead of emptying it in the bin she ran to Sesshoumaru's bedroom and dumped the glass under his bed. Inuyasha finally came out the bathroom groaning and rubbing his stomach; Rin ran out of Sesshoumaru's room and stopped dead.

'Oh no! He came out too soon!'

Rin hung her head in disappointment. That was her plan terminated. But then Inuyasha clutched his stomach again which had just made a weird gurgling sound and he ran back into the bathroom. Rin punched the air happily and ran towards the TV cables with kitchen scissors to snip them. And that she did. Rin hid the scissors under the sofa, sat down on the spot where she had been before and looked up smiling at the poor hanyou who had just emerged from the toilet whimpering. He slumped onto the sofa and cleared his throat. He wasn't prepared to let this tiny child see him in a moment of weakness. Inuyasha picked up the remote and flipped the channels, but all he got was a blank screen. He got up (still holding his poor belly) and looked behind the TV. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that all the cables had been cut, he stared at Rin who smiled angelically back at him.

'Gasp! She_ is_ evil!'

But Inuyasha pretended not to care; he wouldn't let Rin get the better of him. So he dumped himself back on the sofa, shrugged and went to sleep…snoring loudly. Rin grinned.

"Buhuhahahaha, he's just fallen into my trap!' And she went to get Sesshoumaru's professional tape recorder. You see my friends; Rin had overheard Sesshoumaru's conversation with his father about Inuyasha's sleep talking problem. And she already had plans for her next victim. So, she crept behind the sofa where Inuyasha was drooling in his sleep and pressed the record button.

"Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled sleepily.

"You know what? I love you…"

Rin tried hard not to laugh.

"Yes I'll marry you…"

"No, I don't like Kikyou anymore…."

"I gotta get the thing!" Inuyasha slurred waving his arms out in front of him.

Rin stopped the tape thinking that it was enough and ran to her room to hide the tape. Then she checked her watch to see how much time she had left._ Five minutes. _Rin flounced into the living room and jumped on top of the sleeping hanyou who woke up abruptly.

"I didn't do nothing!" He blurted out stupidly.

Rin grinned maliciously at him.

"I heard you sleep talking." She said sweetly.

Inuyasha's expression changed from annoyance to worry.

"Uh-I-no-you-feh! YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Rin got off him and put her hands together in mock emotion.

"Oh Kagome I _love_ you!"

"What!? Shuddap! I don't sleep talk!"

" Yes! I _will _marry you!" Rin teased fluttering her eyelashes.

"I SAID SHUDDUP!"

"I'm gonna tell her!" Rin ran around the room, taunting him.

"Inuyasha loves Kagome, Inuyasha loves Kagome, Inuyasha loves Kagome!"

Inuyasha blushed furiously. "Keep your voice down dammit! The whole apartment block is gonna hear!"

Rin blinked at him for a moment,

"INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME, INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha covered his little ears and ran after Rin, trying to catch her.

"No I don't!" He protested, but that didn't stop Rin.

"You don't? Okay! INUYASHA LOVES KIKYOU! INUYASHA LOVES KIKYOU!"

Inuyasha dived over the sofa and grabbed Rin by the collar causing her to fall onto her butt. Her lip trembled and Inuyasha panicked.

"No no no no! Don't cry! I'm sorry! Bad doggie! Bad bad!" He pretended to punch himself, but then he noticed that she wasn't really crying.

"Why you…." He raised his claw to strike her.

"You can't tell Kagome anything if you're DEAD! HAHAHAAA!!!!" He cackled

Inuyasha began to bring down his claws when the door flung open and Sesshoumaru shot in grabbing Inuyasha's wrist which was inches away from Rin's head. Rin quickly grabbed a stick of gum that had fallen out of Inuyasha's pocket, stuffed it in her mouth and pretended to cower under the hanyou's raised claw. Sesshoumaru seized Inuyasha by his shirt and brought his face up close to his own.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha held up his hands defensively. "Nothing! I swear! It was all _her_ fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at the cowering Rin.

"She threatened to tell Kagome that I…er…."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow then decided to finish the hanyou off there and then.

"Rin, go to your room." He ordered. He didn't want Rin to witness the carnage.

Rin stood up and leant against the wall noisily chewing gum.

"The hell I will!"

The two brothers stared at her. Inuyasha gawped at her then noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes piercing the side of his head.

"I-I-I-I didn't teach her that! I swear!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's face closer.

"_What did I say about using that tainted language in front of Rin_?" He whispered dangerously.

"I didn't use it! I don't know if she heard me when I was sleeping…"

"YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!????"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…aw crap."

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha across the room in rage. Rin decide to make the situation worse for Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, _chew chew_, dat stoooopid hanyou cut the damn cables of the crap TV! The son of a-"

"Rin that's enough" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"And _chew chew chew_ he also broke your favorite glass and tried to dispose of the damn evidence man!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look.

"It's under your fucking bed."

"Riiiiin…" Sesshoumaru warned. Rin shrugged and saw Inuyasha trying to creep out through the door

"Where da hell do ya fink yer goin' dog?"

Sesshoumaru spun around and Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot.

"_You..._." He advanced slowly towards the poor hanyou.

"She's lying I tell ya! Who do you believe, me or that CHILD OF SATAN!???" Inuyasha screamed pointing a finger at Rin. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"The child of Satan" He replied flatly.

"Oh…okay...I'd better be going now…" There was a loud rumbling sound and Inuyasha clutched his stomach.

"OMG…"

He turned around and frantically scrabbled for the door knob. Sesshoumaru stared at him perplexed. Inuyasha wrenched the door open and ran out. Sesshoumaru could hear him yelling at the boy at the front desk for a 'friggin' toilet'.

Rin spat out the gum and slumped onto the sofa blinking innocently at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed. How was he not surprised? He had no-one else to call. And he was DEFINITELY NOT going to call Kagura's father. No way. He paced up and down the room and stopped dead, Rin held her breath, Sesshoumaru sniffed once then sniffed again several times. He bent down and sniffed the spot where his expensive glass had fallen, and then he looked at Rin, who was watching him anxiously. Sesshoumaru let his nose lead him to the kitchen where he found the empty bottle of….

"Insta-relief Laxative? Rin?"

Rin remained silent. 'Dammit, I forgot to hide the bottle! I'm dead'

Sesshoumaru knew all along that Rin was doing something to the babysitters. But he had no idea she was this devious. He smirked, she had learnt well. But it was costing him a lot. He had to punish her and make sure that she didn't get rid of the other babysitters. He breathed in deeply and turned to Rin who was watching him with big watery eyes.

"Rin? What you have been doing is wrong. You're….you are grounded."

Rin leapt off the sofa and clutched Sesshoumaru's leg wailing.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru swallowed,

"That means no TV"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru walked to Rin's room dragging her along with him.

"Another babysitter will come tomorrow, and you will do NOTHING to scare this one away. Understood?"

He had to speak a bit louder over Rin's screaming and wailing. Sesshoumaru prised her off his leg and shoved her in her room closing the door hastily. He heard things being thrown around the room and something breaking. He sighed and shook his head. He strode over to the phone and dialled his father's number.

"Father I need advice."

"Hello to you too."

Sesshoumaru explained his situation and he could hear Inutaisho drumming his fingers thoughtfully.

"Ah! Call 'Little Darlings' Babysitters Company'. I used them once for Inuyasha. They did a good job."

"Yes…I can see that."

Inutaisho hung up after saying goodbye. Sesshoumaru reached for the phone book and looked up 'Little Darlings' and dialled the number…

**Lol. Trust Inuyasha to mess up in front of Sesshoumaru. Review if you liked this chapter! **


	6. Whoopsie!

I luv all these people: SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, hamgirl, mickyb93 (right now I am crying with happiness!) L1Ldumie TK, AnimeBisexhonie, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin (who's Kyouko? Sorry for my stupidity.) tets, ladyrinremix (Should I put the shichinintai in? And thank you sooooo much!!!) SerinaAngel, Inumaru12, blackcat686, DAYLE-CHAN, IWasATeenageBarbieDoll (no I didn't change anything), hanyo-girl, japanimeniac (My PC did the same thing! Dammit), swingin50zgal, inufire, chi chi, OATMEAL HATER, Angel-Star, sampaguita, amberblood, Holy Girl, Everto Angelus(lol!), Ididntdoit07 and peeps.

**Disclaimer: **(_Author scans the pages of a huge book_) Aha! I own something that Rumiko doesn't!!! SLUGS.

**The Armani suit**

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the door waiting for the new babysitter; whoever it was, he or she was running late. He rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of Rin's room. He couldn't help feeling guiltyabout Rin staying in her room all day. He sighed and shook his beautiful head, then walked over to Rin's room and knocked on the door.

"Rin? Open the door"

The door flung open and Rin shot out hugging Sesshoumaru's legs.

"RIN WILL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! LET ME WATCH TV!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru pried her off him, "You have been bad and now you are being punished for it. You may come out of your room, BUT…..no TV."

Rin sniffed; well at least she might have a chance of convincing the babysitter to let her watch Tv. She nodded.

"Good. The babysitter will be informed."

Rin hung her head, 'Crap'

Sesshoumaru turned around and found himself face to face with no other than……Kikyou.

"How did you get in?"

Kikyou shrugged "Through the door"

Sesshoumaru looked over her shoulder to see the door locked. Surely she didn't mean _through the door_ _…_ did she?

Sesshoumaru led her to the kitchen and explained the rules as he had done with all the rest. Rin didn't have to listen; she had no idea of how to get rid of this one. Kikyou was a tough one. _Think_. Sesshoumaru looked Kikyou up and down warily and nodded at Rin before exiting. Rin didn't dare to use her usual technique of playing, Kikyou intimidated her. She walked up to Kikyou timidly.

"Um…so…what do you want to do?" Rin was ashamed of herself. Had she really run out of ideas? Was this phantom going to baby sit her for the rest of her childhood? Was she going to be beaten by a _dead person_???

Kikyou looked down on her.

"We shall do something productive…." She said dreamily.

Rin had no idea what productive meant. "Uh…like what." She perked up. "How about helping me with my homework?"

Kikyou shot a harsh look at Rin which made the poor little devil flinch.

"No! We shall re-create the art of….poetry…." She sighed.

Her voice suddenly turned severe. "Get paper and a pen child! Write this down."

Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru's room bringing a sheet of paper and Sesshoumaru's best pen, she sat down and waited obediently. Kikyou inhaled deeply and began,

"In hell we shall meet…..in between the flames and the heat…..my darling take a seat-"

"So that you can rub my stinky feet?" Rin piped up.

Kikyou cringed, "Noooo! Gah!" She inhaled again to calm herself and said "Let's try again shall we?"

Rin scowled and put down the pen. "No! This is boring!"

Kikyou clenched her fists in anger and mentally counted up to ten, "This is an _art_, so-"

"Well I don't like this art!" Rin interrupted stubbornly.

"Well I don't care…"

"And I don't like YOU!" Rin pointed at Kikyou.

Kikyou's lip trembled and she burst into tears, Rin was taken aback. She wanted to get rid of her but she had no intention of making her _cry_! Little Rin felt a pang of guilt.

"N-no _sniff _one l-likes m-m-e!" Kikyou choked out between sobs.

Rin felt uncomfortable, she tried to comfort the sobbing Kikyou.

"That's not true...Inuyasha likes you doesn't he?"

Kikyou wailed even louder. "N-n-not anymore! He likes that bitch K-kagome!"

Rin winced at the rude word. She put her arm awkwardly around Kikyou's shoulders and led her to her room, sitting her down on her pink frilly bed where Kikyou flumped down and cried on top of Rin's pillow. Rin felt sorry for her but not enough to let her sob all over her favourite pillow, she looked around desperately for something Kikyou could cry on. She grabbed the first thing there…a huge white fluffy dog which Sesshoumaru had won for her at the fair. She held it out to Kikyou who grabbed it and sobbed into it noisily, she had also used up half of Rin's flower patterned tissues and they were scrunched up messily all over Rin's bed.

'I'm going to have to burn those sheets now' Rin thought bitterly.

Kikyou stopped sobbing abruptly and looked at the fluffy toy with bloodshot red eyes.

It reminded her of someone…

"Gah!!! Diiiiieee Inuuuuuyaaaashaaa!!!!!!!" Kikyou began to throttle the poor doggie and then tore it apart madly as Rin watched in horror. When the dog was completely destroyed Kikyou cackled a high evil cackle which turned into sobbing again and she buried her face in the remains of 'Inuyasha'. Rin decided to leave Kikyou alone for a while and went off to Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

She wandered around the room for a while looking at all the photos of Kagura and poking the weird gadgets that were on the shelves. Then she got an idea, she had always wanted to try on Sesshoumaru's clothes but he would never let her. But he wasn't there was he? Rin rushed over to Sesshoumaru's chest of drawers, pulled the top drawer open and began to toss out the clothes that were inside….Sesshoumaru's underwear.

"Boring…boring….ewww..." She tossed a pair of blue boxers with the words 'Forbidden' written all over it. She then stared at a pair which had hearts all over.

"Um….no comment."

Rin soon grew bored at tossing away all the underwear which Kagura had given him for Xmas and birthdays, so she ventured off to the…._drum roll_….CLOSET. Rin squealed in excitement. Hanging neatly in color code, were Sesshoumaru's best suits! Rin rubbed her hands together evilly, oh she was going to have fun….but first she had to check on the disgrace to the dead. She peeped in on Kikyou who was sound asleep on top of the destroyed 'Inuyasha' and occasionally sniffing. She rushed back and picked out her favorite suit. The grey Armani one, the most expensive one Sesshoumaru had. She put it on carefully and stood in front of the mirror, she covered her mouth to suppress her laughter, because she looked absolutely _ridiculous_. The trousers went way past her feet and the jacket was dragging on the floor. Rin grabbed a silky grey tie and wrapped it around her neck (Sesshoumaru hadn't taught her to tie ties properly) where it hung loosely. She marched around the room pretending to be Sesshoumaru.

"Hey there Kagura! It's me, Sesshoumaru-sama! I am _the king!_" Rin said in a low gruff voice.

She fell on the floor in a fit of giggles. Suddenly she felt very hungry; she got up and trampled towards the kitchen. Rin reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a jar filled with chocolate sauce. She twisted off the lid and began to gulp the chocolate down messily, causing most of it to fall on Sesshoumaru's suit. She looked down at the chocolate stains.

"Whoops." Then Rin got an idea…a cruel but wonderful idea….

"Whoops…." She repeated again but in a sort of trance. She let go of the jar sending it crashing to the floor and went around the kitchen grabbing everything she could get her little hands on.

"Whoops!" She said as she squirted ketchup and mustard on the suit.

"Whoops!" She exclaimed as she squished jam doughnuts on the sleeves.

"Whoopsie!!" She yelled gleefully as she spread peanut butter on the tie, jam on the trousers and splat a tomato inside the pockets. Rin looked around for more but she had used everything that stains so she ran to the laundry room where she had a lot of fun rubbing soap all over the suit.

"WHOOPS!!!" She exclaimed happily as she squirted bleach on herself o the grey went a funny murky color. She knocked over a plant and dived onto the floor rolling around in the soil which was all over the floor. She stood up and admired her work of art.

"WHOOPSIE DAISY!!!!!" She began to laugh maniacally as she grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped parts of the suit so there were holes in the sleeves and trouser legs.

She laughed hysterically long and loud, then stopped abruptly….Kikyou was stirring from her sleep. Rin panicked for a moment and ran to the kitchen; she ripped the ruined suit off and shoved it in the oven. (Yes she had thought of turning the oven on but she wanted to show Sesshoumaru the mess not the ash) Just in time as Kikyou floated in the kitchen rubbing her puffed up red eyes sleepily. She stopped dead and stared around the kitchen. The kitchen was atrocious! Sesshoumaru would kill her…..again. Kikyou put her hands on her hips and shot a venomous look at Rin who was standing in front of the oven smiling innocently.

"What on earth were you doing you little devil!?"

**Ok! That's the end of my story……only joking! I ended this chappie here because I have to get off the computer now, and everyone keeps pushing me to update so I feel guilty leaving a half finished chapter while people want to read some more.**

**This is to keep you guys occupied. I will finish this soon I promise! Please review!**


	7. Crime and Punishment

Cutiepiethesecond, Ididntdoit07, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin, sakura sama, hamgirl, you (yes she did) , SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, IWasATeenageBarbieDoll, mickyb93, Inumaru12 (I thought about that kinda of ending but no…),peeps, inufire

**Disclaimer: **_(Author comes out of a room battered and bruised) _Aha! Rumiko is DEAD! Now I own Inuyasha! Bwuahahahaa!_ (Rumiko fly kicks author out of nowhere knocking her out)_ Ouchie.

_**Previously on Babysitters Nightmare…**_

Kikyou floated in the kitchen rubbing her puffed up red eyes sleepily. She stopped dead and stared around the kitchen. It was atrocious! Sesshoumaru would kill her…..again. Kikyou put her hands on her hips and shot a venomous look at Rin who was standing in front of the oven smiling innocently.

"What on earth were you doing you little devil!?"

6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666

Rin laughed nervously trying to shield the oven from Kikyou.

"Oh Kikyou! I've been _ever_ so naughty! I messed up Sesshoumaru-sama's bedroom! Can you tidy it up for me? Because you know….he'll think it was you and-"

"You're right child! This place must be spotless!"

Rin nodded eagerly while Kikyou rushed to Sesshoumaru's bedroom and began to pick up the clothes which were scattered all over the floor. Rin was relieved to have gotten Kikyou away; she took out the poor suit from the oven and ran to the ironing board. The final touch. She plugged the iron in and left it on top of the suit while she went to Sesshoumaru's study to get his professional tape recorder. Rin then went to her own room and dug out a tape labelled "Inuyasha sleeptalking" (You all remember that don't you?) from its hiding place and slipped it into the tape recorder, she rewound it and sighed happily.

'Aah….it is time.'

Rin ran back to the ironing board and unstuck the iron from the now stiff (from the soap) discoloured suit and shoved it back into the oven. It also had a huge burnt hole from the iron. All this was done before Kikyou emerged from Sesshoumaru's bedroom (Which was now spick and span) exhausted and sweating. She slumped into the recliner and closed her eyes to rest for a while. Rin sniggered and went into Sesshoumaru's study; she searched for his mobile phone and dialled the number of the phone in the sitting room. It rang several times, Kikyou jolted awake and looked around in alarm. When she located the source of the noise she lay back in her chair and called for Rin. It wasn't _her_ house so why should she answer?

"Rin the phone." …No answer.

"Riiiin I said THE PHONE." Still no answer.

Kikyou sighed irritably and got up from her comfy position and picked the phone up.

"This isn't my house so what do you want?"

Rin held the phone up to the speaker of the tape recorder and pressed play.

"Hey-" Said Inuyasha's voice. Rin forwarded the tape "Kikyou-"

Kikyou grasped the phone with both hands. It was her beloved Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha darling!"

"Kikyou-" Rewind "-You know what? I love you…"

Kikyou gasped. He had said the words she had been longing to hear for years! Kikyou wiped away a happy tear, but then her expression stiffened.

"But what about my reincarnation?"

Rin forwarded the tape. "No, I don't like-" She rewinded it to the beginning "-Kagome-" she forwarded it again "-anymore" Came Inuyasha's voice.

Kikyou rejoiced silently.

"Are you sure? My darling?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Yes" Said Inuyasha in the same tone.

Kikyou held the phone closer to her lips.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes" He said again.

"Will you marry me?"

Rin had to stuff her sock in her mouth to stop her from bursting out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she pressed the wrong button!

"I gotta get the thing!" Inuyasha said foolishly.

"Huh?"

Rin spat out the sock in shock and tried to rewind the tape but it made a funny whirring sound then a clunk. Her jaw dropped in horror. It was going so well….now Kikyou was bound to suspect that something was going on! And she had broken Sesshoumaru's professional tape recorder! Oh she was dead dead DEAD!

She looked down at the phone where Kikyou was calling out to Inuyasha anxiously.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha darling what happened? Inuyasha!?"

There was nothing for it. Rin cleared her throat and held the cell phone up to her face.

"Uh yeah! Sorry about that Kikyou….you er….wench!" Rin said in a low growly voice that she hoped sounded like Inuyasha.

Kikyou was confused but she pressed on. "So where shall we meet?"

"Meet!? Ah yes meet…hahhaha….meet me…at the…park….stupid!"

Kikyou ignored the name calling part. "Which park my love?"

Rin panicked, she didn't know any park names!

"Er…go to the nearest park. I'll sniff ya out…dammit." Rin knew that Inuyasha cursed a lot so she did her best.

Kikyou squealed in excitement. "Ok! I'll be there! Wait for me!" She hung up and ran to the bathroom to check her reflection. (I like to think that she has no reflection but what can ya do?) Rin sighed in relief; she hid the broken tape recorder under her bed and tried to calm her pounding heart. She had done it. She smiled at the thought of being able to watch TV again. Rin skipped up to Kikyou who was practicing her smile in the mirror.

"Where ya going?" She asked innocently.

"Well I'm going to…buy some chocolate!"

Rin grinned at how Kikyou couldn't lie to save her life, but she played along anyway.

"Really??? Can you get me the biggest and most expensive bar of chockie?!?"

Kikyou smiled at Rin. "Of cooouuuuuurse, I'll be right back!"

Rin waved Kikyou goodbye and squealed gleefully as soon as the door closed. But there was no time to lose; Sesshoumaru would be arriving in half an hour. Rin placed two plastic bags over her hands and ran to Sesshoumaru's squeaky clean bedroom and messed it up all over again…including the underwear.

She then ripped off the gloves, threw them out the window and jumped onto the sofa shrieking with laughter while she kissed the remote and turned the TV on. Ten minutes later Rin heard the shuffling of keys, Sesshoumaru had arrived. Rin arranged her features into an innocent smile and sat on the sofa in a way so that her legs would be left swinging cutely. Sesshoumaru bustled in with two grocery bags and stopped dead.

"Rin! I forbade you to watch television! Where is the babysitter?"

"Uh….she went out!" She said innocently

Sesshoumaru dropped the groceries. "Where?"

"Um….she said she was going to buy some chocolate."

"When did she leave?"

Rin knew half an hour would shock the poor Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't enough. She glanced at the squiggly watch she had drawn on her wrist.

"Ummm….about 3 hours ago-"

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru turned to call the company when he suspected something. If Rin was skilled enough to frame and destroy Inuyasha then she was perfectly capable of a scene like this.

"Rin…? You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

Rin put on a concerned face.

"Oh no Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin has been in her room for a long time! Rin doesn't know what Kikyou has been doing! But I do know that she fancies you and she even wrote a poem for you…look!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the piece of paper that Rin was holding out to him warily. But he finally took it and read it. He stiffened and for the first time in his perfect life….Sesshoumaru shuddered. And Rin couldn't be happier.

"Oh and then when I told her that you already had a girlfriend she was _really mad_ and she went in your room…but Rin wouldn't know what she did in there because Rin was in her own room!"

Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards his room and stopped in the doorway staring in horror at his usually spotless bedroom. Rin followed and gasped in mock surprise.

"Rin knew she was bad!" Rin said as Sesshoumaru entered the room and bent down picking up a pair of boxers that Kagura had given him.

"_What was she doing?_" he asked Rin dreadingly.

"Oh don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama; she didn't sniff them or anything. I think she just wanted to mess your stuff up."

Sesshoumaru still suspected Rin so he sniffed a few items which were lying on the floor, he sighed in relief; it was Kikyou's scent not Rin's. He straightened up and marched past Rin, who was biting her bottom lip to suppress her giggles, and picked up the phone dialling the number of the babysitters company.

"This is Little Darlings' Babysitters Company, how may I help you?" said a cool male voice.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and tried to calm himself. "You cannot, but you can forget about your payment."

"Uh-Pardon me?"

"You sent a babysitter to vandalise my home….and she left 3 hours early…" He said barely suppressing his anger.

"Oh I am _sooo _sorry sir! This company will of course send you another babysitter tomorrow…free of charge! Hahahahaaa…." babbled the not so cool voice which was getting higher by the second.

Sesshoumaru held the phone away from his face then held it so close that it was digging into his perfect skin.

"_You will certainly not send me any more of your pitiful babysitters…I am never using this company again…and you can forget about the babysitter that I had the misfortune to meet…because she will not be returning to your company alive…do you understand?"_ Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously.

Rin couldn't be happier! No more babysitters! She had done it at last! Sesshoumaru slammed the phone into the cradle and paced around the room breathing deeply. He glanced at Rin and stopped.

"Why the solemn expression Rin?"

Rin resisted the urge to shriek with laughter and walked slowly up to the oven. Sesshoumaru watched curiously while Rin slowly pulled the oven door open, revealing the mess which used to be the Armani suit. Sesshoumaru took a step closer to the oven,

"Which one is it?" He asked quietly dreading the answer, but when he saw the look of despair on Rin's face he knew that his worst fear had been realised.

"_The Armani one_?" He whispered.

Rin nodded gravely. Sesshoumaru let out a soft whimper and dropped to his knees in front of the oven; he reached into the oven and took out the crumpled burnt mess. He closed his eyes and grasped the suit tightly. Rin was taken aback, she wanted to make him angry but she didn't think it would go this far. She felt fearful and guilty, and then there was a hissing sound and a smell of burnt material. Sesshoumaru had melted the suit with his poison claws. Rin took a step back; Sesshoumaru dropped the melted remains and stood up. He opened his eyes which were slightly red with anger and turned to Rin.

"Where is she?"

"You might want to check in the parks first…" Rin said quietly, this wasn't funny anymore. She could have just sentenced Kikyou to death.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him, leaving Rin standing hopelessly in the kitchen. She ran to Sesshoumaru's room and tried to tidy it up as best as she could, she had a feeing that Sesshoumaru would find out who was the real vandal.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru strode past a bush when he stopped abruptly. Rin's scent? Was she down here? He leaned over the bush where the scent grew stronger leading him to the two plastic bags which Rin had carelessly thrown out the window. He picked them up with one claw and sniffed the inside, Rins scent, then the outside, a mixture of Kikyou and himself. Everything fell into place. It was Rin…all of it…

666-6666-6666-6666-6666-6666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6666-6666-6666-666-666-666-6666-6666-6

Rin sat on the couch hugging her legs when Sesshoumaru entered the apartment.

"Rin…go to your room…now…." He said quietly without looking at her, his bangs covering his eyes. Rin did as she was told and went to her room silently, where she lay on her bed dreading her punishment.

She could hear Sesshoumaru pacing around the room for a while, then the front door opening and closing. Rin looked out of her window and saw Sesshoumaru walking away. She sighed and was about to fall back onto her pillow when she saw Kikyou, glowing in the night, gliding past sobbing, and despite everything, she grinned widely. The last babysitter had been eliminated.

Sesshoumaru walked quickly towards Kagura's apartment slicing and uprooting trees on the way. He hoped that maybe she would be able to calm his fury. Why would Rin do all of this? Sesshoumaru didn't care for material things…but he was extremely possessive of his suits…ESPECIALLY the Armani one.

Meanwhile, Rin sat on her bed staring out of the window, waiting for Sesshoumaru to return. She would have preferred Sesshoumaru grounding her for the rest of her life than this. This was the worst punishment she had ever received from him…

**Ok, this chappie wasn't as funny as the rest but Rin has to pay somehow! I mean don't you feel a teeny bit sorry for Sesshoumaru??? Anyway it is (Sob) my deepest regret (Sniff) to tell you that there is only one person left to baby-sit Rin. Hmmm…now who could that be???**


	8. Bath time!

Hamgirl, inufire, Inumaru12 (LOL!!!), ladyrinremix ( me neither but I have to get on wiv my other fics), Ididntdoit07, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, Mickyb93, sakura sama, Kinns911, Danica Blake, Anaelys, IYGU, peeps, Achilles' Foot, swingin5ozgal, Neva13, person, animeroxz, hanyo-girl(Why do you hate Rin so much?) Papersak, Jakenliker, The Black Moon, Glimia an Magick, japanimeniac, tama-kuninu-kouhi SesshouMaru-sama's Rin and IWASATEENAGEBARBIEDOLL will not feel my wrath!

**Disclaimer: **I own…….ME! YIPEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were talking over breakfast in her flat, he had spent all night banging his poor head on the table while Kagura tried to comfort him and gave him pieces of advice. Neither had slept and were now in deep conversation while draining their eleventh cup of coffee.

"Why don't you try another company?" Kagura asked.

"No more companies."

"Well….don't be so hard on her. I mean, she obviously doesn't like babysitters taking care of her instead of you. She just wants you to play with her or at least stay with her."

Sesshoumaru stared into his empty coffee mug, what she was saying made sense. But he _couldn't_ take her to work with him, that was out of the question! Kagura leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling as she remembered her childhood.

"Huh. Rin is lucky though. When_ I_ was small I tried _everything_ to try and defy my father, but he was too damn clever! He was always two steps ahead of me that stupid sly monkey boy."

Sesshoumaru stood up suddenly making Kagura jump and fall off her chair swearing.

"Kagura" He said urgently. "Where is Naraku now?"

Kagura swore again as she rubbed her bruised elbow, "Er…Shopping I think. Why?" But Sesshoumaru was already leaving the apartment thanking her before he closed the door leaving Kagura confused on the floor.

Sesshoumaru walked quickly down the street where Naraku usually does his shopping, he looked around the sea of heads to try and find him. It was nearly time for work and he had to check on Rin, he felt a pang of guilt for leaving Rin all by herself for a whole night. He finally spotted a tall man dressed in purple and black, two bags of groceries in his arms, strolling down the street checking his shopping list.

"Ok…so that's the milk done, now where do I buy the cheese?" He looked around for a shop when,

"Naraku!"

Naraku yelped and dropped both grocery bags; he spun around and found himself face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm innocent I swear!" He yelled holding both hands up defensively.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when Naraku realised that it wasn't any of his enemies.

"Oh it's just you." He said breathlessly, letting his arms drop to his sides.

Sesshoumaru muttered something which sounded like _"_I _cannot believe I am doing this" _before grabbing Naraku's arm and trying to pull Naraku with him as he walked in his apartment's direction. But Naraku wrenched himself out of his grasp and screamed making several passers by stop and stare, he dropped to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably next to his ruined groceries. The milk was spilt, apples and pears were scattered all over the pavement along with a few other dairy foods and vegetables, and _the eggs were broken_.

Sesshoumaru tried to pull Naraku off the ground where he was now holding a broken egg in his hands and wailing.

"_Naraku! You are humiliating me, get up NOW." _He whispered sharply while trying to ward off a group of old ladies who were tapping Naraku on the shoulder asking if he was alright.

"Are you sure dear?" Said one as Naraku nodded.

"_Get UP I say. I will pay for the eggs!" _Sesshoumaru whispered urgently.

Naraku immediately stopped crying. "You will?"

"YES"

"All twelve of them?"

"What ever you want just get off the floor!"

"Okay!" He said happily leaping to his feet. "So! What do you need?" He asked politely

"Look after Rin while I'm at work-"

"WHAT!!???" Naraku exclaimed in horror.

"Look after that little devil? Oh ho…… No."

"The _eggs_ Naraku think of the _eggs_."

Naraku sighed deeply as he looked down at the broken mess and nodded hesitantly. Sesshoumaru looked relieved and led Naraku to his apartment explaining the rules and what to expect of the little demon.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Sesshoumaru opened the door of his apartment and had barely step foot inside when Rin bounded over to him and dived attaching herself to his leg.

"IM SORRY SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!! DON'T LEAVE RIN ALONE! NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!! RIN WILL BE GOOD!!!!!!"

"Rin-" Sesshoumaru began

"NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!!"

"_Rin_-"

"NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"RIN"

This time Rin looked up.

"This is Naraku. Kagura's_ father_." He gestured at Naraku who bent down to get a closer look at what he was facing. Rin jumped down from Sesshoumaru's leg and hid behind him. She didn't like the look of Naraku, he looked strict and she had heard Kagura talking about him before. He didn't look like one to mess with. Naraku straightened up,

"Yes…I think we will get along _just fine_." He said with a vindictive smile without taking his eyes off Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to leave,

"Remember what I told you" He muttered to Naraku before walking out of the apartment and closing the door leaving Rin with her new babysitter. Once again Naraku bent down staring at Rin in a malicious way.

"Oh yes. We are going to have a lot of… _fun_."

Rin cowered and let out a quiet whimper. Naraku smiled.

"But later cuz I'm gonna watch TV."

Naraku straightened up suddenly and then strolled off and threw himself into Sesshoumaru's expensive recliner and switched on the television. Rin blinked confusedly. She was taken aback by this sudden change of behaviour but she couldn't help feeling relieved. Anyway…she had some serious planning to do.

-O0o-

Naraku was watching the Jerry Springer Show and snorted at an insult that someone had just said.

"Ha ha. Hey girl!" He yelled at Rin without taking his eyes away from the screen.

When he heard no answer he turned his head around to look at Rin who was sitting cross-legged on the floor and staring at into spacer in deep thought.

"HELLOOO??? I'm talking to you!" He bellowed

Rin snapped out of it and leapt to her feet awaiting his order.

"Do something useful and get me some grub will you?"

Rin nodded overenthusiastically and ran off to the kitchen to look for food. She found a mega sized packet of Cheetos and a movie sized packet of Popcorn.

"Cheetos or popcorn?" She called form the kitchen.

"Uuuh…..ah damn I can't choose!"

He shook a fist at ceiling. "I hate being a Libra! Damn indecisiveness! I need a sign!!"

He looked at the TV where the commercials had begun.

"_New butter flavoured popcorn. In stores now!"_

"POPCORN IT IS!!" He yelled at Rin, who stuffed the packet into the microwave and slipped in a little plastic toy which was sure to cause an explosion. She grinned and shut the microwave door letting it heat up. She walked quickly into the sitting room and waited for the big bang. And sure enough-

"BOOM!!!!"

Naraku swore loudly, jumped off the armchair and ran to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" He coughed waving away the smoke. He opened the microwave door and unstuck the melted plastic figure from the exploded packet of popcorn.

"Interesting…" He muttered glancing at Rin who was hidden behind the couch. He shrugged and tossed the melted plastic over his shoulder, which landed right on Rin's head. He then took a bowl and emptied what was left of the popcorn into it and went over to the recliner to watch the rest of his program. Rin didn't take this too badly, it was only the beginning.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Rin waltzed up to Naraku who was laughing spraying crumbs all over the place; she stood behind him for a while in silence. Naraku finally noticed she was there and turned down the volume on the TV.

"Whaddya want?" He said with his mouth full

"Can I play with your hair?" She asked innocently. She had heard from Kagura that Naraku took extremely good care of his beloved hair and if anything happened to it he would usually go into hysterics. It was worth a try.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

Rin's smile slid off her face. This guy was messing with her plans!

"Aww, PLEASE???" She clasped her hands together and put on the cutest face she could muster big eyes and all.

"Oh how can I say no to a face like that?"

Rin smiled.

"Like this, NO WAY!" He faced the TV again and paid no attention to the seething Rin.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase???"

Naraku turned up the volume on the TV so loud that Rin had to retreat to save her little ears. Later in the day, while she was thinking of what to do with the man relaxing in Sesshoumaru's armchair and laughing at a comedy he was watching on Sesshoumaru's TV. She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she couldn't think clearly with the noise coming from the television and that damn itching. She scratched her head fiercely and tried to remember the last time she had washed. _Wait a minute_. She could use this to her advantage……

Rin skipped up to Naraku who was watching an extremely boring program about Parenting.

"Mr Naraku sir?" She said sweetly.

Naraku grunted to show that he was listening,

"I need a bath."

Naraku stuffed in a handful of popcorn and chewed noisily.

"Can you wash me?" She asked with the same sweet tone

Naraku's eyes widened and he gawped at her so that some popcorn tumbled out of his mouth.

"Me????"

Rin nodded happily. "Sesshoumaru always gives me a bath." Naraku shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Aren't you old enough to wash yourself?" He asked hopefully.

Rin shook her head. Naraku sighed and hung his head.

"Oh alright. Call me when you're ready." He turned back to the TV again and shoved in another handful of popcorn.

"READY!"

Naraku raised his eyebrows and turned around,

"Whoa that was quick - AARGH!!! COVER YOURSELF GIRL!!!!"

He covered his eyes and buried his head into the armchair. You see, Rin had ripped off her clothes there and then and was standing beside Naraku as bare as the day she was born. Poor innocent Naraku.

"Oh Satan from hell what were you thinking?"

"Are you gonna wash me now?" She asked brightly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He waved a hand dismissively at Rin who "Yay!" ed and ran to the bathroom. Naraku sighed and slid down the armchair, a pair of tentacles broke out from his sides and shot into the bathroom turning the tap where hot water gushed out into the bathtub and emptying a bottle of cherry scented liquid bath soap. A while later when Rin saw that the bathtub was full of hot foamy water she called to Naraku,

"The waters done!"

Naraku's tentacles closed the tap and returned to their master who lolled his head back lazily,

"Get in then."

"But you have to see if the waters ok!"

"See for yourself." He said flatly.

"But Sesshoumaru _always_ tests the water for me!"

Naraku sighed irritably and got up; he strolled over to the bathroom and was glad to see that Rin was wrapped in pink flowery towel. He glared at her before kneeling down and cautiously dipping his finger in the bubbly water.

"It's fine." He said getting up and turning to leave, he paused and turned to face Rin who blinked at him blankly.

"You can get in now." He said gesturing at the bathtub.

Rin smiled and held her arms out so that he could put her in the bath. Naraku knew this and took a step back in horror.

"Oh no, no way!"

"But Sesshoumaru-"

"FINE THEN!!"

He stomped over to Rin, lifted her up and turning his head while he took the towel off with one hand, and dunked her into the bathtub. He then cleaned his hands on his pants as if Rin was filthy. Well, she was but that's not the point. Rin sighed happily and put handfuls of bubbles into her hair giggling. Naraku watched in disgust.

"Do I HAVE to stay here?" He whined.

"Yep!" She said brightly while sploshing bubbles on her chin to form a beard.

Naraku sat down on the toilet in front of the bathtub and stared at the floor moodily.

"Get my dollies!" Rin ordered pointing at her room.

"What?"

"Get my dollies!" She said again. Naraku laughed hollowly.

"Yeah right!"

Rin scowled, she didn't have a plan or anything, she was simply enjoying her bath.

"Okay then I guess I'll just have to get them myself."

She made to get up but Naraku shouted and covered his eyes.

"NO! THAT'S OKAY I'LL GET THEM!!"

He ran out of the bathroom and came back dragging Rin's bag of dolls, dumping them in front of the tub.

"Happy now?" He asked harshly before sitting back on top of the toilet.

Rin nodded enthusiastically and reached into the bag pulling out several dolls which resembled the Inuyasha gang and the purple octopus which was supposed to be Naraku. Naraku glanced at what Rin was doing but was determined not to show that he was interested.

"Play with me!" She ordered holding out the purple octopus to Naraku.

"What!? First I have to wash you and now I have to PLAY with you!?"

Rin nodded. Naraku sighed irritably and then glanced at the octopus which seemed to interest him.

"Ok!" He said brightly. Naraku rolled up his sleeves and knelt down grabbing the octopus.

Rin grinned and explained the characters,

"So this is Inuyasha and his gang" She said pointing at the bunch of dolls

"And THAT is you." She pointed at the floppy purple octopus.

"Ooooh, can he have all these cool powers and kill everyone?" He asked hopefully

"No." Rin said flatly.

"Oh." Naraku's face fell.

"Ok! Let's play!" Rin yelled happily.

They both played for at least an hour until finally Rin decided to end the game.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAOUUUUU!!!" She made 'Inuyasha' dive bomb 'Naraku' and pounded the poor mangled octopus with her own fist.

"Hey! That's not fair! Everyone's winning except me!" Naraku complained.

Rin grabbed the octopus and threw it across the room laughing maniacally. She then splashed about in the bathtub so hard that Naraku was completely soaked. Naraku gasped and stood up holding a single strand of hair.

"My hair!! My beautiful hair! Eight hours of work!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He dropped to his knees and wailed holding his dripping wet hair. Rin blinked uncomprehendingly at him.

"Why don't you just use Sesshoumaru's hair-dryer?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naraku's sobs ceased immediately.

"Hair-dryer?"

Rin pointed to a cabinet across the room, Naraku scrambled up and wrenched the cabinet door open. He picked up Sesshoumaru's professional hair dryer and stared at it in awe.

"Ooooh, so THIS is his secret."

He plugged it in, switched it on and began to dry his wet hair. A few minutes later, when Rin was clean and dressed, Naraku was back on the armchair stroking his hair lovingly.

"Aaahh…" He sighed. "So soft!"

Rin was now skipping around the room 'la la' ing loudly. She accidentally kicked a small house plant which was given to Sesshoumaru by Kagura. The small pot went flying and landed right on Naraku's perfect hair.

"WHAT IS THIS!??? SOIL?????" He shook his head and watched soil pour down into his lap. He shot a look of pure venom at Rin who was tiptoeing quietly out of the room.

"YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

She screwed her face up braced for the explosion.

"You made this mess so YOU clean it up! You hear???"

Rin hung her head and went to fetch the broom.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was walking up the stairs very slowly. He could just imagine what was waiting for him in his apartment. TOTAL DISASTER. He finally reached the door, he inhaled deeply and opened it. But to his great surprise, and relief. His beloved apartment was intact! He looked around and saw Naraku eating popcorn and watching TV.

"Naraku. Where is Rin?"

Naraku jerked his thumb in Rins direction without taking his eyes off the screen. Sesshoumaru went in the direction in which Naraku was pointing and almost died of amazement. Rin was _cleaning_.

"Rin?" He questioned in amazement

Rin seemed to be extremely concentrated on brushing whatever was scattered all over the floor because she didn't even look at Sesshoumaru, she simply pushed past him as if he was in the way of her cleaning. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows but left her to it. There was no way he was gonna complain! He strolled up to Naraku who was already getting up and brushing off bits of popcorn from his clothes. But Sesshoumaru had noticed something.

"Naraku? What the hell happened to my microwave?"

Rin snapped out of her cleaning and ran into the living room, she opened her mouth to spin Sesshoumaru a story blaming Naraku but-

"Oh that was Rin." Naraku said jerking his head in her direction.

Rin's jaw dropped. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"But-I…but….I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame, she had failed.

Naraku extended his hand for his payment.

"My eggs?"

Sesshoumaru disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a dozen eggs, giving it to Naraku who nodded at them both and turned to leave. Rin was relieved; it must have shown in her face because Sesshoumaru stopped Naraku.

"Naraku, can you come and look after Rin tomorrow?"

Naraku thought for a while, "On a Sunday? Mmm…sure, whatever." He shrugged and left leaving a very pleased Sesshoumaru and a very horrified Rin.

**AHA! I said there was one babysitter left but I didn't say how many chapters! Or did I? I can't be bothered to remember. And Yes I KNOW Naraku is a bit O.C but he's supposed to be like that. Anyway, you guys are gonna LOVE the final chappie. The grand finale. But it will be pretty funny, Believe me. Ok See ya!**


	9. The End

Cutiepiethesecond (wait and see!), SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, The Black Moon, animeroxz, hamgirl, IYGU, TETS, Inumaru12 (None taken and how could you hit Naraku??He's just a child! He he) lalalalala2, Papersak, SesshouMaru-sama's Rin, lynn, Neva13 Everto Angelus, Jakenliker, The Fall Of The Angel, steohanie, Ididntdoit07, DAYLE-CHAN

**Disclaimer: **In honor of this being my last disclaimer for this story…I GET TO KILL RUMIKO!!!! INUYASHA WILL BE MIIIINE!!!! (Rumiko Takahashi calmly breaks chair over authors head.) Owie!

Sesshoumaru opened the door to leave for work when Naraku walked in almost knocking Sesshoumaru over. Sesshoumaru regained his composure and said nothing (surprised?) Naraku was the only person willing to look after Rin and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to kill him now…...maybe later. Anyway, Naraku plonked himself into Sesshoumaru's favorite armchair and picked up the movie sized packet of crisps that Rin had left for him. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to catch Naraku's attention but Naraku had already turned on the TV. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth and walked out the door. Rin wandered out of her room and saw the front door closing, she sighed deeply. She had spent all night trying to conjure up a plan and had come up with nothing. Rin went into the kitchen for some breakfast when she caught sight of a tall glass of chocolate milkshake which Sesshoumaru had made for her. She grabbed it and ventured into the living room slurping noisily. Naraku turned his head to find the source of noise when he jumped in his seat, startling Rin.

"Whoa! You look like hell!" He craned his neck to get a closer look at Rin, he was right. She had dark circles around her eyes, tired lines all over her face and her hair was un-brushed and very tangled. Rin disliked this comment very much. Naraku went back to his TV show and Rin caught sight of his navy V-neck sweater. She looked at her milkshake and then at the sweater. She grinned. As innocently as she could she walked around the sofa and accidentally on purpose tripped and sploshed the chocolate milkshake on Naraku.

"Oopsie! Sorry Naraku!" She got up and put a finger to her lips.

Naraku gasped and stared at his sweater in horror.

"_My favorite sweater._" His voice trembled with fury.

Rin stopped pretending to be sorry and gave a vindictive smile. She was finally going to anger Naraku! She giggled as Naraku breathed hard, his chest heaving, but then-

"Luckily I brought my detergent with me." He said calmly holding up a bottle filled with blue liquid.

"And a spare shirt!" He added brightly, he flounced of into the bathroom leaving Rin grinding her teeth in anger. A few minutes later, when Naraku was sitting comfortably in Sesshoumaru's armchair in his clean sweater, Rin approached him smiling sweetly. She had been thinking hard when she heard a commercial on the TV which proclaimed:

"_Ex-Lax! For gentle instant relief. Now in chocolate flavour!" _

Rin smiled, that worked so well with Inuyasha. But then her smile turned into a grin. She had an idea.

O0o………………………………………………O0o……………………………………………..…...O0o

"Mr Naraku sir?"

He grunted to show that he was listening.

"Would you like a drink or something? Maybe….a soda??"

Naraku held up the bottle of 'Insta-relief' which she had used last time, without taking his eyes off the TV screen. Rin's smile faded and she stormed off angrily. She lay on her bed seething and cursed Naraku under her breath; she did this for a while and ended up staring at the ceiling listening to the cheers coming from the television. She found herself feeling sorry for Kagura, but then shook her head angrily. This was not the time for pity; she had some serious planning to do. She had not failed to get rid of any babysitter yet, and she certainly wasn't planning to. It would be tricky…but not impossible. Rin suddenly felt a surge of determination. So, the laxative didn't work…but maybe…

Rin skipped up to Naraku La-la-ing loudly.

"Hey Naraku!"

Naraku batted her away and listened closely to what the overweight woman was droning on about on the TV.

"NARAKU!!!"

This time he laid his head back on the armchair closing his eyes as though praying for patience.

"What?" he asked tonelessly.

"Do you wanna play hide and seek?"

Naraku turned his head slowly to face Rin, who took a step back realizing that she had just insulted him, badly.

"_Do I look like I_…PLAY???" he asked quietly.

Rin shook her head fiercely; he then waved a hand dismissively at her and went back to his TV show shaking his head disbelievingly. Rin didn't hesitate to leave the room; she hid in the corner in a foetal position trying to regain her confidence. But then, she suddenly remembered Sango, she scrambled to her feet and ran to her room quietly, she reached under her bed and grabbed the mangled rubber toy. Rin took a quick glance at Naraku to make sure he was still there, and sure enough he was. She pressed herself against the wall and breathed in deeply preparing herself.

Naraku burst out laughing spraying crumbs all over the place at a comedy he was watching; he then heard an ear-splitting scream which made him drop his half eaten packet of crisps. Rin stopped screaming and threw the toy which landed right in front of Naraku. It gave her great satisfaction to hear a loud shriek…which she mistook as a shriek of fear because when she peeked at him to see the result, to her surprise and great disappointment, Naraku was holding up the rubber spider and stroking it lovingly. The shriek of fear was actually a shriek of glee. She stormed off into her room and screamed angrily into her pillow.

666-666-666-6666-6666-666-6666-666-666-66666-666-6666-666-666-666-6666-6-6-6-666-66-666-666

Later in the day, when Rin had calmed down, she waltzed up to Naraku with Sesshoumaru's agenda in hand. She couldn't help noticing the rubber spider perched on his shoulder.

"Mr Naraku sir? Do you wanna draw?"

"No" He said stuffing in a handful of crisps.

"Oh come on! I bet I can draw better than you!" She challenged, hoping Naraku would be as stupid as Kouga.

"Oh yeah? Show me then" He replied without taking his eyes off the TV. Rin made a noise like an angry cat but soon calmed herself,

"Can you help me with my homework then?"

"Ask Sesshoumaru"

"But he's not here"

"Phone him then."

Rin gripped the book agenda tightly and went to her room throwing the agenda into the opposite wall in fury. Naraku chuckled to himself; Rin was almost as bad as Kagura when _she_ was small. Rin sat thinking on the floor like she usually did. What did she do to Kikyou? _The phone call._ She didn't have anything recorded but she could try. She sneaked into Sesshoumaru's study and picked up his cell phone. She dialled the house number. Rin heard the phone ring in the living room and a shout of surprise from Naraku. He picked up the phone,

"Hello?" He said with his mouth full of crisps.

Rin cleared her throat and put on her best impression of Kikyou's voice.

"Naraku darling? It's me Kikyou."

Naraku dropped his packet of crisps. "Kikyou?"

"Yes my darling, I hate Inuyasha now, I want _you_"

Naraku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Nice try Rin." He said and hung up. Rin gasped. How did he know??? She ran to her room in embarrassment and pounded her pillow repeatedly. Naraku bent down to get his crisps when the phone rang again. He smiled. Persistent this one.

"Yes Rin?, Oh, what is it Kanna?"

He paused then sighed irritably. "Well then just put 'chocolate' on the shopping list."

"What? Get Kagura on the phone. NOW." Naraku drummed his fingers on his knee as he waited.

"Kagura? What does Kanna mean…huh? Well, her little friends better be gone and my house better be clean when I get back, got it? Exactly, yea-no no I didn't say that-I…..look just do it Kagura!" He slammed the phone down, picked up his crisps and went back to the armchair grumpily.

While Naraku was arguing over the phone, Rin had remembered what else she had done to Kikyou. _The Armani suit. _She leapt to her feet and made to run to Sesshoumaru's room when she remembered something. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have any more expensive suits. She destroyed his only one….but he _did_ have a pair of very expensive Italian shoes. She stifled a snigger and ran to his room; searched through his wardrobe and pulled out Sesshoumaru's Italian leather shoes. She went to the wash room and got the bottle of bleach; she grinned maliciously and unscrewed the top. Rin tilted the bottle slightly to pour it all over Sesshoumaru's shoes when suddenly a tentacle came out of nowhere and snatched the bottle out of Rin's hand.

"Don't even think about it!" Naraku called from the living room. Rin hung her head and stomped to Sesshoumaru's room to put his shoes back.

666-666-6666-6666-666-6666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6666-6666-666-66

After a while, when Rin had finally recovered from her tantrum, and was now sitting on her bedroom floor thinking hard. This one is tricky; she needed something good this time. Rin was trying to remember what she had done to the monk; she rocked to and fro to help her remember (a habit she caught from Sesshoumaru). Suddenly she rocked to far back and toppled backwards, banging her head hard on the floor. Poor little innocent Rin let out a long string of swearwords under her breath and made to get up, when she saw something under her bed, her cute face lit up with glee.

Demonic Rin dragged the bag of dolls into the living room and dumped it in front of Naraku, who was throwing popcorn angrily at the screen.

"Booo! He's lying!"

Rin stood in front of the screen. "Mr Naraku Sir?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He bellowed throwing the whole packet in Rin's face. She tried to pretend that didn't happen and pressed on, trying to ignore Naraku's shrieking laughter and his finger pointing at her mockingly.

"Do you wanna play dollies with me again?"

Naraku stopped laughing and was now gasping for breath. He straightened up and cleared his throat seriously.

"As much fun as I had last time….but no."

"Oh Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase????" Rin pleaded.

Naraku slumped back into the armchair and began to search through his many pockets.

"Where did I put those things?" He muttered while Rin annoyed the hell outta him.

"Play with me! Playwithmeplaywithmeplaywithmeplaywithmeplaywithme-"

"Aha!" He said triumphantly holding up a little wooden puppet, he threw it into the air and it transformed into one of his golems dressed in a monkey pelt. (I hope that's what his puppets are called!) It stood towering over Rin then turned to face, Naraku awaiting his orders.

"Play with the girl." He said flatly jerking his head in Rin's direction. The golem nodded and turned to face Rin, who was not at all pleased with this, but she was not going to show this, instead she 'YAY!'ed, took the golems hand and led it to her room, the golem look back at Naraku reproachfully but he paid no attention. A few minutes later, when Rin and Naraku's puppet had played at least 7 games, the golem went back to Naraku, doll in hand, hopefully.

"Uh-uh, get back there mister." Naraku said to his golem, who hung its head in disappointment and went back to Rin's room. Rin herself was getting tired of playing games with this copy of Naraku; it was the real one she wanted. She walked up to the golem slowly and smiled sweetly.

"Do you wanna play a new game?"

The golem knew something was wrong and took a step back towards the door. Rin advanced slowly on the golem then suddenly stamped on its foot as hard as she could, it shouted in pain and crumbled into dust. Rin grinned maliciously and was about to move on to her next plan when the real original Naraku came storming into her room.

"Right!" He yelled angrily "YOU, get over there, siddown and shaddup!!"

Rins grin slid off her face as she made her way out.

666-666-6666-666-6666-666-666-6666-666-666-6666-666-666-6666-666-666-66666-666-666-666-666-6

Naraku let out a low whistle at an insult from a soap opera he was now watching.

"Oh ho! That was cold!"

He stuffed in another mouthful of crisps, chewing noisily while Rin glared up at him from where she was sitting; cross legged on the floor next to the armchair.

"I'm hungry" She said abruptly.

Naraku stared at her as though he had just noticed that she was there.

"Oh yeah…right."

Four pairs of tentacles burst from his sides and shot into the kitchen. Two made a peanut butter sandwich while the other two squeezed orange juice into a glass. All this was being done without Naraku even leaving his chair. The sandwich and orange juice was shoved into Rins hands and the tentacles shot back into Naraku's sides. Rin sniffed the sandwich suspiciously.

"I don't like peanut butter." She said rudely.

Naraku slowly faced her and narrowed his glowing red eyes.

"_You do now_."

Rin obediently took a huge bite out of her sandwich and chewed unnecessarily fast. Naraku nodded approvingly and changed to the sports channel. After a while, Rin finished her snack and had gone back to glaring at Naraku, who was on the edge of his seat watching the game closely.

"FOUL! That was a foul! Red card! RED CARD!" He yelled stamping his feet.

"This is boring, I wanna watch cartoons!" Rin made a grab for the remote but Naraku beat her to it.

"Nuh-uh! I have the remote, so _I_ watch what _I _want!"

"GNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Rin dived for the remote successfully swiping it out of Naraku's hand.

"Ha!" She changed the channel to Billy and Mandy just when the commentator was saying: '_And number 12 has the ball and I think he's gonna score! He's-'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Naraku dropped to his knees grabbing fistfuls of his hair despairingly. He then shot a lethal look at Rin who was holding the remote loosely in her small hand and singing loudly to the opening song. Suddenly her vision was completely obscured by a large amount of black hair. Naraku had thrown himself on top of her and wrenched the remote from the kicking and screaming Rin; he changed the channel back and got off the flattened Rin. She scrambled up brushing herself off as calmly as she could while Naraku slumped back into the armchair. Then slowly and innocently she walked behind the armchair, suddenly she lurched forward towards the remote, but Naraku seemed to have known this was going to happen because a tentacle shot out grabbing Rin around the waist and lifting her up until her head was almost touching the ceiling holding her there. Rin screamed loudly and wouldn't stop until Naraku was forced to send up another tentacle to cover her mouth. Rins screams were muffled but that didn't stop her, she bit down hard on the tentacle which was covering her mouth.

"HEY! STOP THAT UP THERE!!!" He jerked the remaining tentacle upwards so that Rin's head banged against the ceiling. Rin then began to cry because of the now throbbing pain on the top of her head, snot dribbling down from her runny nose.

"Oh no no, those crocodile tears won't work on me-ewww!"

Naraku sent up another tentacle with a tissue, she took it and blew her nose loudly.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Rin gave up crying ages ago and was now reduced to tearing bits of the damp tissue and dropping it lazily so that it floated down and landed in Naraku's hair. His hair looked quite white and fluffy after a while. Suddenly, Naraku leapt to his feet cheering and waving his arms in the air completely forgetting that he was holding Rin in his tentacles. Rin fell down with a thump as the tentacles returned to their master. He didn't seem to notice but kept cheering as the soccer game finished. Rin, surprisingly, said nothing. She was just glad to be on solid ground again. Anyway, while she was up there she had thought of something else that just might work. She waited patiently until Naraku had calmed down and then fallen asleep in Sesshoumaru's armchair, while watching a boring program about "How to be a good father". He was snoring loudly and beginning to drool when Rin shook him awake.

"Whassamatter?" He said groggily looking around the room blearily.

"Mr Naraku Sir?"

"Whaaaaat?" He asked a note of dread in his voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it isn't about Sesshoumaru cuz he doesn't tell me a thing."

"Where do babies come from?"

Naraku's eyes widened and he suddenly sat up straight looking extremely nervous.

"Uh-um-well…how can I explain….er…."

But then he came to his senses. "Wait a minute. I'm not really the one to ask, I mean. All _my_ kids came from me! Why don't you ask Sesshoumaru how they come the NORMAL way?" He said patting Rin on the head.

"Why?" Rin asked innocently. Naraku blinked stupidly. "Why what?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Well…because…my kids aren't normal."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not normal, I suppose"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a demon" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm not sure."

"Why?"

1 HOUR LATER

"Why?"

"Because I know she'll obey me."

"Why?"

"Because Kanna isn't like Kagura."

"Why?"

Because Kagura is stubborn and rude." Naraku said angrily.

"Why?"

"She gets it from me I suppose." He said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Um….because I'm her father….but maybe I'm not a good father." Naraku began to wring his hands anxiously.

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Naraku burst into tears and began to sob uncontrollably. Rin patted his knee sympathetically, but she was so relieved that she had finally broken him. Just then the front door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in calmly, he stopped dead and stared at the sobbing Naraku, who just noticed that he was there. Naraku stood up so suddenly that Rin jumped back in alarm.

"Naraku what is that in your hair?-" Sesshoumaru began but Naraku interrupted.

"You have no idea what it's like to raise four kids on your own!"

He disappeared into the kitchen and came out holding a mega packet of Doritos, as he made his way out he paused in front of Sesshoumaru glaring at him with blood shot eyes and sniffing.

"You have no idea what you are harbouring in your home!" He cried sniffing. Sesshoumaru was very taken aback by Naraku's sudden change of behaviour which Naraku mistook for a look of confusion because then he yelled,

"Ask HER!" He roared dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at Rin.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru innocently. Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru one last time before giving a great sniff and storming out of the apartment leaving a trail of tissue bits and opening the packet of Doritos noisily. Sesshoumaru stared after him disbelievingly then looked at Rin for some kind of explanation, but she just shrugged.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Rin sat in the living playing with her dollies while Sesshoumaru cleared up, he picked up the last potato crisp and then went to Rin's room to retrieve his agenda. He found his poor battered agenda and bent down to pick it up when his pen, which he always keeps in his shirt pocket, fell down and rolled under the bed. Sesshoumaru 'tutted' and lay flat on his stomach groping around under Rin's bed for his expensive Parker pen. He grabbed something and pulled it out, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and tossed the pair of Rins pink dusty knickers over his shoulder, but then his delicate hand brushed over something metal. He frowned slightly and pulled out the mystery object. It was his professional tape-recorder. Sesshoumaru stood up and made to confront Rin about it when he noticed that there was a tape inside, he checked to see if Rin was still playing and then pressed 'Play'. He listened fixedly to Inuyasha sleep talking and it clicked, Rin must have used this against Kikyou. He had suspected this because Inuyasha had complained to Sesshoumaru that Kikyou had turned up on his doorstep screaming and cursing him for standing her up, on the day when she was supposed to be looking after Rin. Sesshoumaru smiled sadly at Rin's cleverness, but he just couldn't make out why Rin wanted to cause all this trouble? He took the tape out and pocketed it, he could use it to mock Inuyasha later. Sesshoumaru went into the living room where Rin was already packing away her dolls. He stood towering over her, she smiled up at him. But her smile faded as she saw Sesshoumaru's face, he was expressionless but his eyes were full of disappointment. He dropped the tape-recorder in front of Rin; she stared down at it and gulped.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru knelt down and held her by the shoulders. "Why did you do all this?"

Rin began to stream down her face, but Sesshoumaru felt no pity.

"I-I just w-w-wanted you t-to stay!" She choked out.

Sesshoumaru let go of her and turned away, he could hear her sniffing and hiccupping quietly.

"S-s-sesshoumaru-sama?"

He sighed deeply and faced her again; she was just sitting there, tears sliding down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru wiped off a glistening tear with his thumb and pulled Rin into an almost fatherly hug. Rin clung to him and sniffed.

"I understand Rin. But now, I have no choice but to take you to work with me."

Rin sniffed in response, everything she had done seemed to be so clear now. How could she have been so stupid??? She made a vow to never be so selfish again. But then she realised something…._she had successfully out witted seven adult babysitters. _She was far too adept to quit now.

Oh ho, she was going to have a lot of FUN at work tomorrow…..

**TA DA!!!! Yes people! There will be a sequel to this story! It will be called….."RIN'S REVENGE." Don't miss it! But first I will be writing a short fanfic which includes all the Inuyasha gang and more, their task will be taking care of PETS. Just to get you interested. Kikyou gets a monkey. And no, not Naraku, he gets a fluffy little ball of fun, hehehee! Also, to any Naraku fans I do have a fanfiction about him and to Sesshoumaru fans I also have a story with him, and despite the title it is pretty funny. Feel free to read them! Ok, so wait for Rins revenge! Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!!**


End file.
